In Desperate Times
by light-dark-34
Summary: The war is over! Draco and Hermione still hate each other but when they meet a girl with a different point of view can they also learn to forget the past, and when they find a secret room flowers start to blossom! Please R
1. New places

The war is over! Draco and Hermione still hate each other but when they meet a girl with a different point of view can they also learn to forget the past, and when they find a secret room flowers start to blossom! Please R&R

In Desperate Times

New places

"But I can't no I wont" said a girl with long brown curly hair and brown eyes, firmly tears starting to slip from her delicate eyelashes.

"Mione we'll miss you too but you have to" said a boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes.

"Hermione Ron's right look we'll visit you" smiled a boy with messy black hair and green eyes but the funniest thing about him was his lightning shaped scare on his head.

"Oh Harry I know but I wont be going back to Hogwarts" complained Hermione.

Ron gave her a hug bear hug.

"Hermione we don't want you to go heck I want to go with you" smiled Ron.

Hermione hugged her too best friends and broke out into tears that finally broke free from the cell.

"Flight 264 for Toronto now boarding" said a voice on the over head.

Hermione gave her best friend's one last hug and walked through the doors maybe never to see them again.

"Hey man that's your flight" said a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Blaise I know that" snapped a boy with blond hair and grey eyes.

"Draco please don't go" cried a girl with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Pans hey you'll always me my little sis" smiled Draco.

Pansy blushed and gave him a big hug.

"Hey man we will visit don't worry" smiled Blaise.

Draco made his way on the plane and tried to find his seat.

Hermione had just gotten all settled in when she saw her partner.

"GRANGER" yelled Draco.

"MALFOY" yelled Hermione in shock almost knocking her book to the floor.

"Please no yelling and get in your seat we will be taking off soon" said a flight attendant.

Draco grumbled and sat down and buckled up.

The plane started to shake and it made a loud noise like a thunder storm.

Soon they where in the air and on there way to Toronto.

"Mom why can't I know her name" asked a girl of the age of 14 she had long brown hair that she died sandy blond but it had faded to a light brown and piercing blue eyes that sometimes turned to gray.

"Sasha calm down there not going to tell you" said a girl nest to her who had natural brown hair but she died it black and it was short she also had blue eyes that some said looked like the sun because if you looked closely you could see a ring of yellow.

"Bobbie shush I wanna know" huffed Sasha who turned on her MP3 and started top sing to the music.

Bobbie sighed and turned on her own and waited till they reached the air port.

"Malfoy move over" snapped Hermione.

"Stuff it Granger" snapped Draco.

"Stupid stuck up git" snapped Hermione.

"Muddblood" snapped Malfoy but this time it didn't have the same appeal he almost regretted the word.

Hermione just took her book and smacked it across his head and fell asleep.

After a few minutes they where there.

They walked out and both got taken to the same place where Sasha her mom and dad and Bobbie her mom and sister where waiting to see who it was.

"Bobbie I'm in heaven" said Sasha.

"Why" asked Bobbie.

"Look over there" said Sasha pointing to Hermione and Draco.

"Mom look its Emma Watson and Tom Felton" said Sasha who looked ready to faint.

"No dear that's you new sister Hermione Granger" Said her mom.

Thud she had fainted.

"Mom don't tell me" said Bobbie.

She nodded.

Thud Bobbie joined Sasha on the airport floor.

"Hermione over here" said Sasha's mom.

Hermione walked over.

"Draco you too" said Bobbies mom.

Sasha woke up and jumped back.

"Hi" smiled Hermione.

"Is this the same as from the book" asked Sasha.

"No they just have the same names no these are completely magic less people" Smiled her mother.

Somewhere deep down Sasha didn't believe a single word.

"Hello" smiled Sasha.

"Hello" said Bobbie to Draco.

"Hi" he said.

"What's go your knickers in a twist" said Sasha.

"Hey be nice" said her mom.

"Yes mom" said Sasha rolling her eyes.

They all got into the van and headed back to Windsor witch was a 4 hour drive a long 4 hour drive but not for Sasha and Bobbie who chatted to each other.

"So ya wanna sleep over this weekend" asked Sasha.

"Sure" smiled Bobbie.

These girls must be close thought Hermione.

"Hey I updated my fic" said Sasha.

"Ok I'll read it later" smiled Bobbie.

Sasha smiled and took out her MP3.

Once they dropped off Bobbie, her sister her mom and Draco they headed to Sasha's.

"Mom can I go on the computer" asked Sasha.

"No I want you to get to know Hermione" said her mom.

Sasha grumbled.

"Follow me"

They went up the Sasha's and now Hermione's room.

Hermione went to open a chest that sat in the corner.

"No" said Sasha running and shutting it quickly "This is special no one can touch it but me and Bobbie"

Hermione nodded and Sasha took the big bed.

"You can sleep on that sorry all we got so far" said Sasha pointing to the mattress on the floor.

"Why don't you like me" asked Hermione.

"I like you but I really wanna be on the computer" said Sasha.

Hermione looked at Sasha then shrugged.

"Well tomorrow's school you got anything" asked Sasha.

Hermione pulled out some ink, quills and parchment.

Sasha looked at Hermione then shook her head.

"Draco dear you're going to sleep in Bobbie's bed tonight she will sleep on the couch" said Bobbies Mom.

He nodded and put his stuff down.

"But mom that's not fair" said Bobbie.

Buzz buzz.

"I'll get it" said Bobbie's sister.

She opened the door to see a boy with Brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey is you sister there" asked the boy.

"Hey Robert" said Bobbie.

"Hey Bobbie" said Robert.

Draco came to the door and looked at Robert.

"Who is he?"

"Robert meet my new brother Draco, Draco meet my best friend Robert" said Bobbie.

Robert just stared at him then looked at Bobbie.

"Mom I'm going out" said Bobbie.

"Draco will go with you" Said her mom.

Bobbie sighed and all three of them walked outside.

Bobbie and Robert sat behind a shed and Draco went and sat under a tree in the field.

"Blaise man I wish you where here it is so boring" said Draco.

Just then Draco saw a whole bunch of little kids.

"Oh gods Blaise help me"

"OH MY GOD" yelled a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Jessie wait he not who you think" said Bobbie.

"But its" Said Jessie.

"Draco" said Bobbie "Draco Marion"

Jessie made a funny face.

"Draco Malfoy" corrected Draco.

"It is Marion now" said Bobbie.

Draco only glared and walked away.  
Bobbie shook her head and looked at Robert.


	2. AN

A/N

hey sorry readers i didn't exsplain it better it's after the war with Voldomort!

Both Hermione's and Draco's parents were killed durinbg it so they are being flown to Canada to be with there new parents sorry if that wasn't clear enbought

the reason they are sent to Canada is beacue of the New headmaster of Hogwarts has a little plan going on you'll figure it out in latter Chapters

thanx for not being mad

Faith


	3. School

School.

"SASHA TIME TO GET UP" yelled her mother from downstairs.

Sasha groaned and rubbed her eyes and looked over to see Hermione waking up.

"Morning" said Sasha.

"Good morning" said Hermione.

Sasha walked downstairs and got her milk and sat down to watch The Adventures of Simbad.

It was now 8:00 and they headed off to school but they had to stop off for Draco first.

Once there Sasha met up with some boys well her friends.

Hermione followed her and Draco stayed just behind them.

"Hey John, hey Justin" said Sasha.

"Hey" said Justin.

"Who's that" asked John.

"Oh this is my new sister Hermione and Bobbie's new brother Draco" said Sasha.

"You got a new sister" said Justin with a laughable look in his eyes.

"Ya" said Sasha.

Hermione fidgeted she didn't know anyone but Malfoy and her new sister Sasha it was strange being in a new place.

"Well I have to show them around I'll talk to you guys later" said Sasha as she walked away.

Malfoy followed only because he didn't know what to do he was around so many muggles it was kind of lonely.

"Well this is where we line up and that over there is the picnic table you can sit there at recess and that's about all you really need to know about outside I'll show you more once we are inside" said Sasha.

Hermione Nodded.

Draco shrugged and some girls came by and looked at him strange.

"Hey Iesha this is my new sister Hermione and Bobbies new brother Draco" said Sasha "There not the real actors they just have the same name"

"Hey" said Iesha.

"Hey" said Draco.

"Hello" said Hermione.

They went away and lined up as the bell just rang.

Hermione and Draco stayed with Sasha.

"Who are the new people they look like Harry Potter freaks" said a boy.

"Ford this is Hermione and Draco" said Sasha "Hermione is my new sister and Draco is Bobbie's new brother"

"Oh hello" said Ford "And why do they have the same names"

"Because there parents gave them there names" said Sasha.

"I knew that" said Ford.

"Of coarse you did" said Sasha.

They went inside and since Sasha sat with 2 empty desks on either side of her Draco got put right beside her and Hermione on the other side.

"Hello as you can tell we have some new students" said Mr. Pallotto "Hermione Lecuyer and Draco Marion"

"Malfoy" corrected Draco.

"Well that might have been your last name then but now by law it's Marion" said Sasha.

Draco glared at her then sunk in his seat.

"Hey don't get your knickers in a twist" said Sasha.

Draco lightened up at the first thing that sounded like home but he was still miserable.

"Ok they will be with your rotary Sasha" said Mr. Pallotto.

"Ok Mr. Pallotto" said Sasha.

"Don't you call them professor" asked Hermione.

"Nope not here" said Sasha "Thought it dose piss them off when I talk like a British" Sasha whispered that last part and Hermione smiled.

The first class they went to was Art.

"Ok you may continue on your mobiles" said Mr. Pecoraro.

Sasha went up and got hers.

"You guys can work with me" said Sasha.

Draco grumbled but worked anyways.

Then the bell rang and they went to there next class.

Sasha groaned.

"So what's next" asked Hermione.

"French" complained Sasha.

"You're not good at French" asked Hermione.

"I suck at it" groaned Sasha.

"I can help you" smiled Hermione "And Mal…Draco"

Sasha giggled they seemed to be just like Hermione and Draco and she was starting to get suspious (sorry I spelt wrong).

"Bonjour classe" said Madam Malanarvic.

"Bonjour" repeated the class.

"Veuillez ouvrir votre livre pour paginer 134" said Madam Malanarvic

Everyone turned to page 134 in there text books.

"Veuillez lire ce texte à vous-même répondent alors à des qestions 1-5 à la page 137" said Madam Malanarvic.

Sasha and everyone else started to read, but once she got to the qestions thought Sasha blanked out.

"Hermione what dose question one say" asked Sasha.

"Ce qui a fait Tracy faites que fait sa maman si fière d'elle" said Hermione "It means what did Tracy do that made her mom so proud of her"

"Ok thank you" said Sasha.

Once class was over the grade Sevens left leaving only there grade eights where left and they headed out for recess.

"Draco run get the bench" said Sasha.

Draco shrugged and ran Sasha right behind him.

"We got here first" said Sasha.

The girls that had run after them sighed and left as Justin, John and another boy came and sat down.

"Who are they" asked the boy.

" Tyler meet my new Sister Hermione and Bobbies new brother Draco" said Sasha.

"Hello" said Hermione.

Draco just leaned up against the fence.

"Draco got why are you so sulky" asked Sasha.

"Because my Parents are dead and I had to leave all my friends to hang around with a bunch of muggles" said Draco before he could stop himself.

"I knew it" said Sasha.

"Malfoy you prat" said Hermione.

"Shut up you stupid…" started Draco but was cut of by Sasha.

"Don't even think of ending that sentence" warned Sasha.

"Or what" snapped Draco.

"I'll kick you so hard you won't have children" glared Sasha.

Draco stared at this girl who didn't look to strong but just that look in her eyes it made him back off.

"Ok I would have figured it out sooner or later but still I will keep your secret I've got more important stuff to worry about anyways" said Sasha.

"Like what" asked Hermione?

"Personal stuff" said Sasha quickly.

Hermione could tell by the look in her eyes it was more that just ''Personal'' stuff.

Draco looked bummed out but before Sasha could ask why the bell rang.

"Crap I have Geography with Mr. Foresyite Fuck" said Sasha.

"What's wrong with him" asked Hermione.

"He is like Snape" said Sasha with venom in her voice.

Hermione sighed and lined up with Sasha and Draco.

They all went to there places and class started.

"Today we will be starting a car project I would like you to choose your partners" said Mr. Foresyite

"Sasha you want to be my partner" asked Tyler.

"I would but I have to work with Hermione and Draco they don't know what to do" smiled Sasha.

Tyler shrugged and went to work with someone else.

Sasha, Hermione and Draco started to work on the sketch of the car.

After Geography was Science with Mrs. Sales.

"Ok today we will be working with cells you may choose a telescope and work with a partner no more that 2 to a group"

Draco, Hermione and Sasha where again in the same group.

They looked at dragon fly wings and many more stuff then the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

They all sat at the table and everyone moved to groups but Sasha stayed at her desk and ate in silence so Hermione sat down next to her and Draco not knowing anyone else followed.

"Why are you eating alone" asked Hermione.

"Because they all think I'm freaks" said Sasha she had a smile on her face but her eyes showed anger deep anger it even made Draco look like a happy person.

Hermione looked at the girl she was so kind and a very nice person how could they not like her.

Sasha finished her lunch just in time for the lunch recess bell to ring.

This time they didn't go to the bench Sasha went and sat on a tree stump near a tree.

"I planted this tree and I call her the faith tree I can tell her secrets because they won't tell anyone" smiled Sasha.

Hermione smiled she was a special girl she was so nice and caring and was smart very smart.

After recess it was History.

"Ok everyone we will be reading up on the war of 1812" said Mr. Pallotto.

After that was math witch Sasha groaned but she didn't ask for help she just worked them out on her own and then it was recess.

It wasn't very eventful they just talked and then they headed back in for language arts witch seem to get Sasha to smile.

They where reading Tuck Everlasting witch seem very interesting they had read up to chapter 2 and the learned that the tucks where 87 years old or at least they looked the same for 87 years.

It was now time for home and they headed to van dropping off Draco then heading home themselves.

"Can I please go on the computer I need to update my story" pleaded Sasha.

"Fine" said her mother.

Sasha smiled and sat down in the chair and opening up one of her stories and Music Match jut box and lessoning to songs after that they had dinner and then watched some movies then Bobbie and Draco came over and they all went to sleep after Sasha and Bobbie talking alone.


	4. 3 Truths and a Lie

3 Truths and a Lie

"Sasha" said Bobbie in her ear.

Sasha just rolled over.

"Sasha" she repeated.

She groaned and looked at Bobbie.

"What" she asked.

"Everyone but you and Draco are awake so Hermione is getting him up.

"GRANGER" yelled Draco.

They could hear Hermione scream and run for the stairs.

"What's going on up there" said Sasha's mom.

"Me and Hermione where awake and Sasha and Draco where asleep and we desisted to wake them up not my fault he isn't a morning person" said Bobbie.

Sasha broke out into a fit of giggles that she couldn't hold in she was never good at that, she just started to laugh as if someone had just started to tickle her then her giggles turned into laughter and soon Bobbie was also laughing.

They were all laughing all but Sasha's mom who shook her head and left the hysterical teenagers to there insane games.

"Why are we laughing" asked Hermione between laughs.

"I don't know" said Sasha who was now crying from the laughter.

"My sides hurt" said Bobbie "But I can't stop laughing" she was holding her sides and rolling on the floor.

"The last time I laughed like this was when I said Snape's nose was his penis" said Sasha and if possible laughing even harder, everyone did and the strange thing was Draco was also laughing he couldn't help it.

"Snape's nose a penis" he laughed and Hermione looked at him for once she could see life in his eyes and he looked human.

He looked her in the eye and she turned around blushing but still laughing oh how he loved that laugh…wait one second did he just say loved no he didn't he couldn't have I mean he was a Malfoy and the never loved. Or did they.

I mean he was human and he felt emotion and love was an emotion and oh this was confusing but he stared at the girl before him her smile so bright and he lips looked good enough to kiss…hold up no this is Granger muggle born beauty I mean ugly Granger. Fuck he was falling in love with her.

No he couldn't not Granger, wait they must have put a love potion in his drink last night yes that makes cense. Oh who was he kidding but she must never find out never no it would be his little secret I mean it wasn't as if she liked him back!

He looks so hot with that smile on him…wait no she na she was only hearing things in her mind that she was saying. Oh even I know that doesn't make cense. What was he doing to her I mean she hated him since the first time he meet, and he called her a Muddblood no she couldn't.

Shit she was I mean she just thought of how hot his body must be under all those clothes and he lovely chest she just wanted to run her hands all over it explore it like new territory…no no no no no stop thinking of him he is ugly and fat and hot and sexy and oh shit.

He could never know though I mean how could Mr. Draco Malfoy with and ego the size of Hogwarts love a lowly Muddblood like herself.

"Come on guys lets go downstairs" smiled Sasha.

They all headed down for some breakfast but Hermione walked more slowly to see if she could ketch Draco's eyes.

Draco felt someone starring at him and he looked to ketch brown eyes the ones that belong to Hermione.

She blushed a deep red and walked faster and sat down helping herself to some bacon that Sasha and Bobbie where now eating.

"After we finish wanna play a game" asked Sasha.

"Sure what game" asked Hermione.

"3 truths and a lie" smiled Sasha.

"How do you play" asked Draco.

"Well you think of four things three of them are true and one of them is a lie then you have to explain things about them and the rest have to guess which is the lie" said Sasha.

Bobbie laughed.

"I remember when we did that in class"

"That's where I got it from" smiled Sasha.

"Oh Hermione and Draco some of your friends are coming today" said Sasha's mom.

"Thank you Mrs. Lecuyer" said Draco.

"Your welcome they will be coming here they will be spending the night also" said Mrs. Lecuyer.

After eating they went outside to play 3 truths and a lie.

"Ok Bobbie will go first" said Sasha.

"Hey that's not fair" said Bobbie.

Sasha smiled and Bobbie walked up.

"Um well I was born here and I have never been out of Canada and well that's all I wanna say, ok my second is I met Sasha by a bush and she asked me for a piece of paper and a pen so she could write something down and that's how we met, um number 3 is that I'm a witch and I know magic and I fight demons and my real name is Cassandra Dickenson. And my fourth one is I'm 14 and my birthday is in September"

Sasha gave Bobbie a look.

"Ok so which is the lie 1, 2, 3 or 4" asked Sasha.

They both said 3.

"Is that right" said Sasha in a tone that Bobbie understood.

"Yes" said Bobbie.

They smiled.

Sasha sighed as both Draco and Hermione said there's well might as well; she said her 3 already till she came to her last one.

"Ok um for my last one, I'm 114 years old and I'm a witch/ Vampire/fairy/werewolf/princess and I have the light and dark power and my brother want to kill me and I'm from another realm called Magic and I can speak witchen"

"4" said Hermione and Draco at once.

"Correct" said Sasha.

"HERMIONE" yelled a voice and she turned around to see 3 people running towards her. Got up and ran to all three pf them hugging them tight.

"Harry, Ron Ginny"

"Oh Hermione we have missed you so much" said Ginny.

"I've missed you too" said Sasha.

"It's been dull and no one to tell us to do our homework" laughed Ron.

"Or do it for us" laughed Harry.

Hermione smiled and hugged them all again.

"Draco" said a guy who had a girl with him.

"Hey man hey Pans" said Draco.

"Hey" said Blaise.

Pansy hugged Draco and whispered into his ear.

"He did it again"

Draco turned white.

"Are you ok"

"Yes" she replied.

Draco hugged her tight then turned to Blaise and they hugged.

Sasha had to turn away bad thought running through her head a bout a cretin red head yes she was thinking of a Weasley a hot Weasley.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" said Bobbie.

"Not my fault" said Sasha.

"Is to" said Bobbie.

"Is wait lessen blaise is talking in Italian" said Sasha.

"Ehi così come loro sono stati" it means hey so how have they been said Blaise

"Buono è stato divertente ma i manca Lei ragazzi oh e loro sanno" well it means Good it has been fun but i miss you guys oh and they know said Draco.

"Noi l'avremmo dedotto in ogni modo così nessun danno" said Sasha witch means we would have figured it out anyways so no harm done said Sasha.

Draco staired at her.

"Conosce italiano?" When you see this after a diff language it means I'm telling you what it means so it means you know Italian said Blaise.

"Sì perché?" Yes why said Sasha

"Come e perché non faceva i sanno!" How and why didn't i know! demanded Draco.

"Ok enough with the Italian" said Bobbie.

"Non faccia metà lei lei è debole oggi così è probabile che lei sia una cagna" don't mid her she is cranky today so she might be a bitch said Sasha

"Whatever you said I know it wasn't nice" said Bobbie.

"Veda che mezzo dei" See what I mean said Sasha.

Bobbie hit sasha on the back of the head.

"Hey" and Sasha hit her back and so started the fight which only lasted 20 minuets then they where laughing again.

"Persone strane con le quali Lei vive" laughed Blaise

"Ehi Blaise va a mangiare un asino di scimmie!" Hey Blaise go eat a monkeys ass! said Sasha

Draco had to laugh it was funny and he deserved it.

"Hey that was mean" said Blaise.

"That's the point" laughed Sasha.

Hermione had to laugh she didn't know what he said but it must have been funny.

"Oh Hermione we are going to be getting 4 new people at Hogwarts" said Ginny.

Sasha looked at Bobbie and Bobbie looked at Sasha.

"Do you know there names" asked Draco.

"No" said Pansy.

"Well we should get inside" said Bobbie.

"Yes it's almost midnight" said Sasha.

The teenagers all headed upstairs.

"So well we know everything" was the first words our of Sasha's mouth.

"We know about everything because well we read" laughed Bobbie.

"Yes they have a book called Harry Potter by J.K Rowling" said Sasha.

Harry sunk in his seat.

"Hey Harry its ok we wont treat you any different" smiled Sasha.

"As long as you don't treat me like you treat Bobbie" laughed Harry.

"Oh don't worry there will be no special treatment here" smiled Sasha.

"Ok time to go to sleep I'm tiered" said Bobbie.

They all nodded and laid down.

After Sasha and Bobbie thought they were asleep they got up and snuck out but not without getting 2 smokes.

But Draco saw not asleep no one was they were just very quite so they followed them.

"Take that you stupid vampire" said Sasha staking him and smiling as he turned to dust.

"Sasha watch out" yelled Bobbie.

Sasha turned around to see a demon.

"Freeze" said Sasha and the demon froze literally for it had turned to ice.

"Nice" smiled Bobbie.

"Brake" said Sasha and the ice broke and the demon along with it.

"Sweet" said Bobbie.

"I think my powers are starting to work" said Sasha happily.

"What the fuck" said Draco.

Sasha froze and turned around to see everyone.

"Oh shit" said Bobbie.

"Um hi" smiled Sasha.

Hermione was staring at her.

"I can explain" said Sasha.

"Ah nice to see you Miss Dickenson" said a voice.

"I'm not going" said Sasha and Bobbie at the same time.

"Well here is your letter anyways" said the voice walking out from the shadows and it was the new headmaster of Hogwarts Patrick.

They took them and Sasha opened hers and fainted.

"Sasha what oh my god" said Bobbie looking at it to see a badge not just any but a head girl badge.

"Oh and Hermione I forgot to tell you I'm head girl" smiled Ginny.

"Oh and you too here you go" said Patrick.

They both opened it and they both had badges fall out.

"What the" said Hermione.

"Oh yes there has been a change we now have 2 head girls and 2 head boys yet we couldn't find another boy so we have 3 head girls and 1 head boy" said Patrick.

Sasha was awake now.

"But me I'm no good girl I am a bad girl and oh you know what I'm shutting up"

He left and they all walked home.

Just then there was a spell flown at them and Sasha turned around and paled.

"Bobbie get them out of here" said Sasha.

"Sasha I'm not leaving you alone with him" snapped Bobbie.

"Cass please" said Sasha.

"Oh she won't be going anywhere" said the male.

"What do you want Rick" snapped Sasha.

"The usable you dead" smirked Rick.


	5. Parties

Parties

Everyone but Bobbie looked at Rick with amusement.

"Not going to happen" snapped Bobbie.

"Oh but lets see if she has taught herself to be immune to Amethyst to" laughed Rick pulling out a purple stone but it looked more like a purple crystal.

Sasha's eyes fluttered and her knees buckled as she slowly started to fall to the black concrete below her feet. She looked as if she was falling asleep, like someone had drugged her.

Bobbie ran to her but Draco got there fist grabbing her before she hit the ground but something happened something that made Rick glare and Bobbie smile.

**Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah **

If they knew Sasha's past with Rick they would have laughed to for this song was so them and that's why Bobbie's smile was as bright as the sun when no cloud is lingering near.

**Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?**

Rick tightened his grip on the stone that little tiny stone it was as harmless as a bullet with no gun but you see Rick was like a gun and the stone the bullet one is not harmful without the other but when together they make even the strongest fall to there knee's.

**You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,**

Draco had laid Sasha down but looked at her lifeless body yet it looked different her hair was sandy blond but it was red and wait she had black pants on and a black t-shirt but now she was wearing a short black skirt and a skimpy black top.

**Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.**

She got up and you could she from the corner of her mouth little white fangs! Wait fangs! Sasha didn't have fangs! Oh god something was wrong Bobbie that's it ask Bobbie!

But he didn't need to because she answered his question.

"Hey Emily"

**Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself**

Emily? Who was Emily this was Sasha! This was so confusing he wasn't going to bother he just watched as this Emily or Sasha or who ever this was walk up to Rick.

"Hey Ricky boy"

**Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?**

He only glared at her he moved to hit her but she moved so fast he couldn't tell that she did it was like she was there open minute and gone the next like soundless aperating.

**Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?**

Rick was gone he left in a swift and Emily went boom well fainted and Sasha fluttered her eyes open.

"Fucking stupid stone I wish it would disappear and I hate it when you change my looks Em and they don't know you and they probably think I'm and idiot right now" said Sasha very fast.

"Who is Emily" asked Hermione.

"Me" said Emily or Sasha whoever it was but she changed her looks.

"Emily she told you to stop" snapped another voice.

"What ever prissy Princess" smirked Emily.

"Ok who are you" asked Ginny.

"The names Hermione" said Hermione (I will put a D after the name witch means Sasha's Hermione)

"Hello my name is Hermione also" said Hermione.

"I know" said Hermione (D)

"Ok can I have my body back" said Sasha.

Bobbie giggled.

"Oh shush" said Sasha.

"Ok um what's going on" asked Harry.

Sasha sighed.

"Ok I have more than one soul in my body and that's because I'm a stupid soul keeper and can't black them from my body, and that was my brother Rickendando Dickenson or Rick for short and he killed my parents" she took a deep breath "And he wants me dead because I have the light and dark powers witch means I can control anything and he could take over the world with them and that Amethyst is my weakness and it numbs my powers witch kind of stops my blood and makes me faint" she let out a big breath and looked at them.

"Sweet" said Ginny.

"And I guess I'm also a head girl now too" she laughed.

Just then they all felt a tug behind there nose and they where being pulled through the air and then fell onto a rug.

"Stupid thing was a port key" snapped Bobbie.

Sasha looked around.

"I'm going to kill you"

"Hey classes start tomorrow" smiled Patrick.

"You know you're an ass Dyl" said Sasha.

"How did you know" said Patrick.

"Dylan I'm not stupid now give me a hug and tell me how you became Headmaster" smiled Sasha running up and giving Dylan a hug.

"To them I'm Patrick Tunic" laughed Dylan.

"Well Mr. Tunic to me your still Dylan" smiled Sasha.

"Well Miss Lecuyer you still Faith to me" laughed Dylan.

"Well today is my first day as a witch" smiled Sasha then added "At school"

"Well I think we should celebrate" laughed Ginny.

"Drinks" said Draco.

"Well I guess since your not students yet" laughed Dylan.

Do Draco got some drinks and started the party.

Bobbie down a couple and Sasha looked at hers.

"Come on Faith" said Dylan.

"I dun like alcohol" said Sasha (well for this part she will be Faith because of Dylan)

Draco and Hermione where drunk.

"You know you're hot" said a drunken Draco.

"Really" said a drunken Hermione.

"Really" said Draco.

"Then kiss me" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Draco who leaned in and gave her a kiss and nice kiss then pulled apart.

"That all you got by Grandma can do better than that" said Hermione hiccupping.

Draco grabbed the smiling girl and gave her a kiss that could move worlds.

"Don't stop" said Hermione leaning in and kissing him back and reaching in under his shirt.

Harry turned around to see the scene and Ron looked furious.

"Hermione what are you doing" asked Harry.

"Kissing Draco" said Hermione innocently.

"I can see that but why" asked Harry.

"Because he's hot" said Hermione.

THUD Ron had passed out.

"Ok Hermione time for bed" said Harry wanting to stop this before it got to far.

"But I dun wanna" pouted Hermione.

"If you go to be I'll give you a cookie" said Harry.

"Ooo cookie" said Hermione whop got up and wobbled her way to bed.

"Do I get a cookie to" pouted Draco.

"Only if you go to bed" said Harry.

"Ok cuz me really want a cookie" said Draco who followed Hermione but to a different room.

"You know I'm tiered I think I'll go to bed" said Faith trying to get away but got stopped by Dylan.

"Not until your dead drunk" smiled Dylan.

"I don't like it" complained Faith.

"Oh well" said Dylan thrusting a shot of vodka (not good with diff types of alcohol) into her hand.

She looked at it then plugged her nose and down it making a funny face.

"Icky" said Sasha.

Dylan gave her another one and that process continued until she was dead drunk and Bobbie was too.

"Tinkle tinkle little star how I wonder what you are up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky Tinkle tinkle little star how I wonder what you are " sang Bobbie.

Sasha was sitting with Ginny who was drunk but not as much as Faith.

"You know you're hot and I really wanna fuck you right now" hiccoughed Faith.

Ginny blushed.

"You're hot too but I don't think I've had that much to drink" smiled Ginny.

"Well I can change that Dylan Ginny wants another shit" said Faith instead of shot.

Ginny started to laugh.

"Wat did I say something funny" asked Faith.

"You said shit" giggled Ginny.

Sasha started to laugh.

"You said shit"

"No you did" laughed Ginny.

"I like pickles" said Faith.

"I like eggs" said Bobbie.

"You know if you say your name right it can be boobies" laughed Faith.

"I got bobbies 2 of them" said Bobbie.

"You do can I see" asked Faith.

"Ok" said Bobbie lifting up her shirt which she had no bra.

"I do to see" said Faith doing the same.

"Can I touch" asked Ginny.

"Sure" said Faith and Ginny grabbed one and giggled.

"It jelly" she giggled.

"Really" said Faith grabbing her own.

"Your right they are" laughed Faith.

"Oh god what was I thinking" said Dylan.

"You weren't" said Harry.

Dylan fake laughed.

"Ha ha ha it was so funny I forgot to laugh"

Harry smirked.

"Can I see your bobbies" asked Faith

"Ok" said Ginny pulling up her shirt and Sasha grabbed one.

"It squishy" she smiled.

Bobbie passed out and Sasha laughed.

"Boobie went boom"

Ginny laughed.

"Wanna kiss" asked Ginny.

"Ok" said Sasha.

But just before they where about to do it they both passed out Sasha on top of Ginny there legs and arms tangled together.

"Thank god" said Dylan.

"I know how you feel" said Harry.

"Well time for sleep we got 2 new people coming tomorrow" said Dylan.

"Ok" said Harry and they both headed off to separate beds (they will not kiss because Harry will be with someone don't you worry).


	6. The Day After

The Day After

Sasha woke up with a pounding in her head.

"I'm going to kill him" said Sasha as she got to get up but something was caught around her so she fell back down with a thud onto something soft and human like.

"Hey that hurt" said a voice from under her.

"Ginny" asked Sasha.

"Yes now get off me" she said.

Sasha got off and then looked at the clock.

"Shit hurry or I won't get sorted" said Sasha running out the door in her patrolling clothes.

She ran and looked around and found Bobbie at the front and walk and sat down next to her.

"Marion Bobbie" said MaGonagall.

Bobbie mocked her then sat down.

"Hum Slythern" said the hat.

Sasha smiled and Bobbie sighed as she walked to the clapping Table.

"Lecuyer Sasha" said MaGonagall.

The hat didn't even need to touch her head and this has never happened since the day Katrina Tillie.

"Gryffindor" said the hat.

Sasha smiled and walked over to the table and sat down.

Everyone stared at her no one had been sorted that quickly into Gryffindor in well a long time.

Bobbie smiled and Sasha beamed.

Dylan I mean Patrick looked at Sasha and smiled grate things were going to happen.

"We also have 2 more late students we have been just able to locate them" said Patrick (It is Dylan but the students know him as Patrick)

"Boycont Mitch" said MaGonagall.

"Slythern" said the hat.

But as Mitch was walking by he winked at Sasha and she glared at him.

"Boycont Michel" said MaGonagall.

"Hum very difficult" said the hat.

"Not Slythern anything but that" said Michel.

"But your brother is in that house" said the hat.

"I don't give a shi… I mean I don't care" said Michel.

"Well then Gryffindor it is" said the hat.

Michel sighed and went to the table.

Ginny was late and smiled as she saw Sasha at the Gryffindor table, she was just about to sit down next to her when Michel pushed her and sat down.

"Hello my name is Michel Boycont" said Michel.

"Hello" said Sasha who went back to eating.

There first class was Potions.

"Sit down and open your books to page 34" snapped Snape.

Sasha sat down and Mitch took the seat next to her.

"Hello my name is Mitch" said Mitch.

Sasha sighed and opened her book to page 34 but Mitch started to poke her.

"Stop" said Sasha in as nice of a tone as she could muster but here eyes showed her anger like the eye of a storm.

"Sir she's bugging me" said Mitch.

"I am not you're the one whose poking me" snapped Sasha.

"50 points from Gryffindor" said Snape.

Mitch smirked at Sasha who glared at him.

After that was transfiguration where he was in the same class again and he sat down next to her again.

"To day we will be working with turning a chair into an animal of your choice now when you say the incantation you think of the animal you want to see" said MaGonagall.

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione and her lovely face and her eyes so brown it was like being set free wow wait dam her whey can't she leave him alone.

"Now I will put you into pairs Granger Malfoy, Boycont Lecuyer, Marion Weasley…" said MaGonagall.

"Witch one" asked Sasha.

"Mitch" she replied.

Sasha Groaned then smirked.

"I'll go first" she said.

"Fine" said Mitch.

"Da oggetto inanimato all'animale ora desidero"( From inanimate object to the animal I now want) said Sasha and smirked as before her eyes the chair grew 2 4 legs and a long body covering with hair and a nose, then a mouth with sharp teeth then finally claws.

Mitch went white as she looked at the wolf in front of him.

"Attacchilo per favore" (attack him please) said Sasha.

The Wolf pounced at Mitch and Sasha smiled then acted upset.

"Oh know I didn't mean for this to happen someone has to tell me how to reverse the spell" said Sasha trying hard not to laugh.

"Say it backwards" shouted Draco.

"Dall'animale I ora stato necessario di nuovo all'oggetto inanimate proveniva" ( just to let you know when I place this here after I put something in a diff language it means that's what it is in English… from the animal I needed now back to the inanimate object it was) said Sasha.

The Wolf froze then lost all it hair and body then its legs turned to wood and soon the chair was back.

Blaise looked at Sasha and remembered the words she said after she told it to attack him oh she should have been in Slythern oh well.

Hermione had freaked out and hald onto the first hand she could grab.

"Granger um can I have my hand back" said Draco.

Hermione froze.

"Oh sorry I thought you where Ron" she blushed and bit her lip but she was still holding it tight.

Oh my god she holding my hand…did she really think it was Ron's…oh who am I kidding of coarse she did…but then why is she still holding my hand.

His hands are so soft…oh god it's Draco's…yes I didn't know…oh I'm hopeless…ok Hermione you can let his hand go now…oh gods what's happening to me.

"Um Granger your still holding my hand" said Draco Not that I care

"Oh sorry" said Hermione letting it go then turning and running to her next class.

Mitch had been taken to the hospital and Sasha was not in trouble which made her laugh.

She sighed and met with Hermione, Draco and Ginny to see the Head girls/Boy room.

"Well the password is in Italian its il testardo, nascosto, spaventato ed il cervello" said Ginny.

Sasha smiled "The stubborn, the hidden, the scared and the brain"

They all looked at her.

"That's what I means" said Sasha.

"Well we know who the brain is" said Hermione.

"I'm the stubborn" said Sasha.

Draco bit his lip so he was either the hidden or the scared.

"Draco you are the scared and Ginny the hidden" said Sasha without a pause and then walked into the room.

"Look over the doors" said Hermione.

They looked and over each door was a word.

Sasha walked over to the one with the word il testardo.

"The stubborn" she said and it opened and she walked in and then she screamed.

They all ran and opened the door to see Sasha sitting down in front of a strange piece of mettle.

"Dylan you rock" smiled Sasha.

"What is that" asked Ginny.

"A computer" said Hermione.

Ginny shrugged.

Sasha got up and looked around at the other three.

"Hermione you take that one Draco this one and Ginny the one next to me" said Sasha.

Hermione was in front of il cervello.

Draco was in front of spaventato.

And Ginny was in front of nascosto.

"Hermione say the brain, Ginny the hidden and Draco the Scared and it will open" said Sasha walking back into her room.

Ginny was the first one to speak.

"The hidden" there was a click and it opened and she walked in.

After that everyone was in.

(Oh no I forgot to tell you about the room here let me tell you now)

ok so the common room was blue, blue with a navy trimming and the couch in front of the fire was a deep bluish green so where the love seats and the 2 chairs.

Sasha's room was almost like the common room but the blue was a little more lighter and her trimming was black and her bed was a queen sized bed with a black canopy frame, on the bed was black sheets and a black quilt for when it got cold and the pillows were black and white.

She has a black bedside table and in the other corner was her computer and chair.

Ginny's room was just like Sasha's because they had the same tastes it was funny the only difference is she had a desk instead of a computer.

Draco's room was dark green with black trimming, he had a black canopy bed with green sheets, and his pillows where switching between green and dark green.

And he also had a desk in the corner and a black bedside table.

Hermione's room was red and gold she had a black canopy bed with red and gold sheets also her pillows where red and gold, her bedside table was mahogany, she also had a desk but she had a computer in the corner.

"You guys come back into the common room" said Ginny.

They all came back out.

"What" asked Sasha?

There where 2 doors left and over one said stanza da bagno and the other said libertà.

"This one is the bathroom but the other door just says freedom" said Sasha.

There was a click and Sasha stepped forward and opened it just a little bit and she saw sunlight, she opened it more to reveal a place she only saw in her dreams.

It was a field with green grass cut to perfection and to one side there was a hill that looked perfect to sit on, then she looked to her left and there was a little wood she looked some more and saw a little hammock tied to 2 trees.

She steeped out and as soon as touched the ground it shook and she steeped back and before there eyes in an empty spot that looked not far away a lake no a pond perfect for swimming came into view.

"I think it acts on our mood" said Sasha.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ginny.

"Because I'm in the mood to swim and the last one there is a monkey's ass" said Sasha running and soon her clothes disappeared and a bikini fitted her body

The top was blue and clung to her curves nicely it was almost to small but it wasn't it was just right as if it was made just for her, the bottoms were also blue and they also clung to her body showing it off like she was a present that everyone wanted.

Ginny smiled and ran after her soon she was also wearing a bikini, it was a deep red and the top also clung to her curves like it was made for her, and her bottoms where the same color as her top but they were more revealing than Sasha's and they also clung to her like as if someone had painted them on.

Hermione shrugged and walked out and soon she was wearing a pink top that just like the others clung to her, her bottoms where pink also but she had a red tie on skirt over top that hung low showing off her belly button and that it was pierced.

Draco was not going to be a '' monkey's ass'' so he stepped out and the ground shook a little and soon there was a slid and a diving board and he clothes disappeared leaving him with a very light top that was deep blue, hit bottoms where deep green and suited him just nicely.

Sasha got there first and did a cannonball of the edge and splashed Ginny as she came close, she laughed and jumped in just after.

Hermione sat at the edge where a chair had appeared and watched as Draco did a dive of the diving board.

"I want music" said Sasha.

And as she asked a slow beat started.

"Oh I love this song"

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Hermione looked at Sasha who was smiling and was heading up to the diving board; she went to the end and closed her eyes then jumped into the water.

She was a strange one when she swam she swam like she had a mermaids tail instead of feet, her body moving as one and her arms by her side and her eyes where open.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore**

"Come on Hermione the water is great" said Ginny.

"No I'm good" said Hermione.

Draco smirked and he came up behind her and picked her up carrying her to the edge of the pool then as she was kicking a screaming and warning him he better not do what she thought he was going to do he smirked and her eyes went wide and he threw her in.

She entered the pond with a splash and Sasha and Ginny started to laugh as Hermione glared at Draco who looked at her innocently, it was like Ginny and Hermione forgot about who he was and just concentrated on having fun being free from the world being yourself this was going to be an interesting year.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"You know what this place reminds me of" asked Sasha.

"What place" asked Ginny.

"The room of Requirements" said Sasha.

"Your right" said Hermione.

"They whaty whaty whaty what" asked Draco.

"Just imagine a place where all your needs are fulfilled" said Sasha.

"Sweet" was all Draco said.

Sasha started to sing with the music and man could she sing.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Ginny joined in for she had heard this song before.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away you've gone away you don't feel me here anymore" they both sang together.

Hermione and Draco clapped.

"Thank you thank you I'll be here till the end of the year" laughed Sasha.

The sun started to go down leaving the four kids in a cast of colors that soon melted together and faded away to cast a faint silver light over the water making it looked like someone had turned it silver.

They thought it was late so they left and when they walked out they saw that there was still some light out, they opened the door to see the night sky with millions of stars scattered like little marbled across the sky.

"Ok who wanted it to be night" asked Ginny.

"Well I love the night sky and I love to go midnight swimming" said Sasha.

"Hey look at our clothes" said Hermione.

There swimming clothes had turned back to there school clothes.

"And I know why the password is Freedom" said Sasha closing the door.

"Why" asked Draco.

"Because it frees us from our world our prejudice ness, our hate I mean Ginny Hermione you forgot that Draco was Draco and you had fun together like you had been friends forever" said Sasha "It shows us what the world could be and the only reason it changes to what we want is because it draws us together"

"She's right" said Ginny.

"I know I am" laughed Sasha.

"How are you so smart" asked Hermione.

"I look and lesson" said Sasha.

"So do I" said Hermione.

"Not with you heart you look but you don't see, I see the world in a different view then most people, I see things that some people don't, the people who only care about money the people who are so stuck up that they are blind to the things that happen" she said "So blind they forget why we are here, we are not here to make money we are here to live to protect not destroy"

"That was powerful" said Ginny.

"I have to agree with you on that" said Draco.

"Me too" said Hermione.

"Hey it was just words, words mean nothing if you don't act I mean you can say your going to save someone but that wont save anyone you have to actually get up and do it otherwise it means nothing"

"So true" said a voice from the doorway.

"Hey Dylan" said Sasha without even turning around.

"How did you know" he asked.

"Voice" said Sasha.

"Dam I hate your hearing sometimes" said Dylan.

"Hey it's late even though there is light it's been a long night and look the lights gone" said Sasha.

"Ok g-night" said Ginny.

"Good night" said Hermione.

"Night" said Sasha.

"Good night" said Draco.


	7. Closer

Closer

Beep beep beep.

Sasha groaned and rolled over covering her head with one of her many pillows.

Beep beep beep.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CLOCK" yelled Sasha.

Beep beep beep.

Sasha pick up the clock and threw it aganst the wall.

Beep…beep…be…ep…b..e..e..p…be.

"Thank you" said Sasha yawning she was way to lazy to put her clothes on by hand so she used magic and smiled headed down to the Great Hall.

"Morning sleepy head" said Ginny.

"Morning" yawned Sasha.

Bobbie walked up to her.

"Hey can I talk to you later"

"Sure" said Sasha.

Bobbie nodded and left.

After breakfast they headed to class.

"Come on Potions everyday this is not fair and all our classes are with the Slytherns" complained Hermione.

"Every class with Mitch kill me now" groaned Sasha.

"I could do it" smirked someone behind her.

"Fuck you" snapped Sasha.

"When and where" he smirked.

"Get lost you perv" snapped Sasha with a threatening tone.

"Feisty I like them that way" he winked.

Blaise chose the right moment to walk by for being the only one who understood her.

"Ottengali perso asino intero e succhi le vostre madri ugello ed ottenga duro al vostro padre allora che masturbating dopo la scopata un asino delle scimmie allora che vanno uccisione voi stessi e li rendono tutto felici hanno pervertito il ragazzo piccolo." Snapped Sasha

Blaise burst out laughing he couldn't help it oh he got told and it was even worse that he couldn't understand it so if he told she could say it meant something else.

"Draco did you here what Sasha called Boycont" asked Blaise.

"No" said Draco.

"She told him to get lost you ass whole and suck your mothers nipple and get hard to your father masturbating then fuck a monkeys ass then after that go kill yourself and make everyone happy you perverted little boy in Italian" laughed blaise.

But Mitch new Portuguese but he didn't know Sasha did too.

"Você pensa do seu assim que resistente falando em uma língua diferente o o olhar pequeno do poço do whore cujo resistente agora! Melhore o relógio sua parte traseira porque você mijou fora da pessoa errada." snapped Mitch. (You think you're so tough talking in a different language you little whore well look whose tough now! Better watch your back because you've pissed off the wrong person.)

"Nenhum eu não penso que eu sou resistente e eu presto atenção sempre a minha parte traseira e não é agradável chamar sim agora o wipe dos nomes dos povos que o olhar de sua cara mim sabe mais línguas do que você" smirked Sasha pushing past him and out the door.( No I don't think I'm tough and I always watch my back and it's not nice to call people names yes now wipe that look of your face I know more languages than you.)

After that everyone left and headed to there class.

Sasha sat down and started to get out her stuff when someone sat next to her and whispered in her ear.

"I told you to watch your back" snapped Mitch.

"And I told you to get lost you ass whole and suck your mothers nipple and get hard to your father masturbating then fuck a monkeys ass then after that go kill yourself and make everyone happy you perverted little boy" said Sasha.

"And when did you say" snapped Mitch.

"It was in Italian just like I made that nice wolf attack you" smirked Sasha.

He hit her since there was no one in the room no one saw but then Snape entered the room.

"Snape she hit me" said Mitch.

"50 points from Gryffindor Miss Lecuyer I expected more from the

Head girl." he said.

"50 points from Gryffindor Miss Lecuyer I expected more from the

Head girl." mocked Sasha under her breath.

After potions Sasha walked to her next class witch was charms and she saw Draco and no one else so she quickly sat down before Mitch could get near her.

"Hello Draco nice to see you I, you don't mind me sitting here do you" said Sasha.

And before he could sayanything.

"Good I'm glade you don't oh look there is the teacher we better pay attention"

Draco just stared at her then shrugged and started to work.

"Sir there is another way to make a portal but it is harder but it is also more accurate" said Sasha.

"You take pictures of where it was from yours or another persons mind and you piece them together and say take me there and it makes a portal to that spot" said Sasha. "Here let me sow you".

She brung her fingers to her head and soon silvery puzzle like shapes started to put themselves together making a picture of just in front of Professor Flitwick then she said Take me there and soon the puzzle pieces started to glow and they turned to a silvery dust and Sasha walked into it and it shut and then appear just in front of the teacher.

"It's really easy if you got enough power" smiled Sasha who sounded out of breath like she just ran a marathon.

"But you see I'm a little rusty so that took a lot out of me because you have to be careful not to kill yourself or the other person" she said and walked back to her seat.

"Bravo very good now that kids is N.E.W.T level of magic very good indeed 20 points to Gryffindor"

Sasha smiled and laid her head down.

After Classes she met up with Bobbie.

"So what did you want to tell me" asked Sasha.

"It's about Mitch" she said.

"What did he do now" asked Sasha.

"He has it in for you" said Bobbie.

"I know that he had already told me that" smiled Sasha.

"Just be careful" said Bobbie.

"I will" said Sasha.

And she ran back to the common room.

"We wanted to wait for you to get here" said Draco.

"Ok come on" smiled Sasha.

They opened the door to see a beautiful sun set painted with reds, yellows and pinks. The little pond was splashed with color from the reflecting sky, the hill looked purple from the little bit o darkness or maybe it was purple, and the woods looked like a mystery story waiting to be read.

"You guys lets go to the hill and have a picnic" smiled Sasha.

Sasha steeped out and her clothes changed into a blue skirt and a black top that clung to her body showing all her curves and sandals that glittered when the little light left hit it.

Ginny was next and her clothes turned into a deep blue dress that swayed when she moved and had small spaghetti straps and she also had sandals on her hers where the same color as her dress.

Hermione was not long after her clothes tuned to a pair of red short shorts that hugged to her but and Draco couldn't help but take a peek, and her shirt was a red tube top that also slung to her curves.

Draco was like usual the last one and his clothes turned into a white muscle shirt that clung showing off his broad chest, and a pair of loose short that reached just past his knee's and a pair of sandals that had the grip like regular shoes.

They reach the top and opened the basket to see pumpkin juice and sandwiches peanut butter and jelly and they had some chocolate chip cookies, and some caldron cakes.

"Lets have a toast" said Sasha.

"To the grate food" smiled Hermione.

"To Friendship" laughed Draco.

"To each other" giggled Ginny.

"To no giving a shit" smirked Sasha.

"To freedom now lets eat" they all yelled.

"Wait hold on we need music" smiled Sasha.

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**

Sasha smiled and they all started to eat.

"This is our paradise no one can hurt us here we must promise never to tell anyone about this place" said Sasha.

"Lets to our own promise and write it on a piece of paper post it up next to the door and make it so only we can read it" smiled Ginny.

"Lets make it in Italian but put a spell so that when blaise reads it, it will look like a list of students" smiled Draco.

"What will it say" asked Hermione.

Sasha made a piece of paper and a quill and made it write by itself.

"Here lies Freedom a place only for us…" started Sasha

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"**

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

They kept working on while eating there picnic.

**it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

"Oh and we the barriers promise…" said Ginny.

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?" **

**yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no**

"Oh how about If we break this contract of Freedom…" said Draco

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am**

"Oh why don't we also have if we tell anyone we will never be able to…" said Hermione.

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet **

**are we having fun yet **

**are we having fun yet **

"Now lets sign it" said Sasha.

_Our contract for Freedom _

_Here lies Freedom a place only for us I know it may sound selfish but if other find out they might use it for selfish means we four only plane on using it for showing each other our own worlds and to teach about what the word could give us if we only look so we there barriers of Freedom promise to never tell a soul about Freedom and if we brake that solemn rule we are never aloud in Freedom we will close it for freedom has shown us past the war and shown us ourselves! _

_Signed The Stubborn, the Brain, the Hidden and the Scared. _

"Now let translate it to Italian" said Ginny.

"Trano latato" said Sasha

_ Il nostro contratto per la libertà _

_qui si trova la libertà un posto soltanto per noi conosco che può suonare egoista ma se altro scopra potrebbero usarli per I mezzi egoisti noi quattro soltanto piani sul usando per mostrarsi I nostri propri mondi ed insegnare circa che cosa la parola potrebbe darci se noi soltanto osserva in modo da là barriere della promessa di libertà non dire mai ad un'anima circa la li_ _bertà e se freniamo quella regola solenne noi non siamo mai ad alta voce nella libertà la chiuderemo per la libertà li abbiamo indicati oltre la guerra e li abbiamo indicati noi stessi! _

_Ha firmato il testardo, il cervello, nascosto e spaventati. _

"Ginny, Draco and Hermione I need a little blood" said Sasha.

They all made a little cut and put the blood on the paper.

"Soltanto l'anima ed i nomi possono leggere il mote che di Sasha Lecuyer, di Ginny Weasley, di Draco Malfoy e di Hermione Granger così è" said Sasha.( only the blood and names can read Sasha Lecuyer, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger so mote it be).

They smiled.

"I'm going for a swim" said Sasha.

"Me too" said Ginny.

"I just wanna look at the stars" said Hermione.

"I'm with Hermione" said Draco.

"Oh well" smiled Sasha her clothes turning back to the bikini Ginny's too they where the same one yet they felt different.

They heard a splash an new they where in the water.

"So how are you" asked Hermione.

"Good" said Draco "you?"  
"Good" smiled Hermione laying down as the sun was now gone and the moon shinning bright against the black board sky let the stars wake up from the slumber in the world outside there own.

"MUSIC" yelled Sasha and they both laughed.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Draco looked at Hermione sitting next to him she was beautiful no gorgeous she deserved the best she deserved better than the son of a death eater she deserves Potter. But he just couldn't stop the erg to kiss her to hold her to let her know how he felt but he was scared.

Hermione looked just as Draco looked away oh how she wanted to make him happy to tell him he is strong and that he made his own life that he didn't need to prove to anyone anything he was special but she was to smart to know that he would laugh at her.

But she was wrong.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Sasha looked at Ginny and sighed oh how she had loved that red head even though most of the time she thought she was only in a muggles mind but now she only wanted her more for she was not just in mind but right in front of her smiling wet and hot…but she liked Harry so she might as well keep dreaming.

Ginny looked at Sasha and smiled this girl made her feel things she never felt before she felt a pull she never felt that with Harry never he felt like just a petty crush compared to what she feels with Sasha with Sasha she feels free like she doesn't have to show off like the is special she was a remarkable girl and Mitch was an ass.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

It hit Draco and he stood up and soon he was wearing a tucks.

"For the dance I didn't get at that lovely ball" smiled Draco as a little platform rose with red roses intertwining with black ones.

Hermione smiled and she was wearing a simple long dark blue dress that reached the floor and glitters all over it.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

"May I also have a dance" smiled Sasha.

"Sure" smiled Ginny and they walked up Ginny now wearing a deep red dress that touched just passed her knees and Sasha a pale blue that reached the floor.

Soon they where dancing to the sweet music that filled the air it was like they knew each other forever and nothing could brake them they where like a circle they had no edges they kept turning like a ferries wheel.

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco and Draco kissed back they where the only ones there even though right next to them was Sasha and Ginny who where unnoticed as they too where locked in each others world.

**I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky**

The kisses stopped only so the loves could look into each others eyes blush then start again.

**It s the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss**

Sasha stopped then looked at Ginny who was fading.

"Sasha wake up" said Ginny.

"Huh what" asked Sasha who was lying by the pond.

"You fell asleep look at them" smiled Ginny.

There was Hermione and Draco dancing and kissing oblivious to the two girls who where blushing.

mould muster but here eyes showed her anger like the eye of a storm.

when

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

"I fell asleep too well the songs done" said Ginny.

"But wasn't this kiss by Faith hill just on" asked Sasha.

"I don't know how dose it go" asked Ginny.

"I don't want another heartbreak I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way Baby hello, oh no, goodbye But you got me like a rocket Shooting straight across the sky" sang Sasha.

"No" said Ginny blushing harder.

"Oh ok" said Sasha who started to walk back to the house where Draco and Hermione where while holding hands.

Ginny followed.

Did she have the same dream as me? Na

"Good night" said Hermione.

"Night" said Sasha.

"G-Night" said Ginny.

"Night" said Draco.


	8. Plan a WHAT!

Plan a WHAT!

Beep beep beep.

"Oh fuck no" cried Sasha as she turned over to see a clock on her table.

Beep beep beep.

"Dam it I killed you, your more stubborn than me" snapped

Sasha.

Beep beep beep.

"Fuck that's it" snapped Sasha who took the clock and threw it out the window.

"I never knew making time fly would be so fun" smiled Sasha walking out the door and to the great hall.

"Hey" said Ginny.

"What's up" smiled Sasha.

"The Sky" laughed Hermione.

"Oh and Draco say's high" smiled Ginny.

Hermione blushed.

"So we have to plan a talent show" said Ginny

"Plan a WHAT" yelled Sasha.

"Sh" said Hermione covering her mouth.

Sasha started mumbling but it was muffled.

"What" asked Ginny?

"I said why dose God hate me like this" cried Sasha.

"This is going to be fun though" smiled Hermione.

"No it wont because we have to pick people witch means we will watch people suck and oh god" cried Sasha.

"We already have our judges" smiled Ginny

"Think of it like Americans got talent only Hogwarts got talent" smiled Hermione.

"I'm scared who are the judges" asked Sasha.

"Hermione, Draco and Blaise" smiled Ginny.

"Ok so um who is trying out" asked Sasha.

"Everyone has to try out it's going to take place tomorrow and it will last for a while and the people who don't make it get to vote it's really cool" smiled Hermione.

"Can I be a judge I don't wanna try out" cried Sasha.

"To bad your going to try out we already signed you up as a singer" smiled Ginny.

"And once you sign up you can't do something different" smiled Ginny.

"Can I see the paper" smiled Sasha.

Ginny gave it to her only to see Sasha write down her name as a singer.

"Pay back's a bitch" smiled Sasha walking over to Draco.

"Draco lets just say If I am good vote me as I suck anyways because I really don't want to win" cried Sasha then she walked away.

"Don't worry I will" smiled Sasha.

Sasha sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong" asked Michel sitting down next to her.

"I'm depressably depressed" sighed Sasha.

"Why" asked Michel.

She handed him the paper.

"I think its cool do you sing well" he asked.

"That's the problem I rock at singing but I don't want to because bad things like I might get partnered with your brother and oh shit classes" said Sasha running to Potions.

"50 points from Gryffindor" snapped Snape.

"50 points from Gryffindor" she mocked.

"What was that" snapped Snape.

"I said I'm sorry for being late" smiled Sasha sitting down in the only seat left next to Mitch.

He smirked.

"Sir she hit me again" said Mitch.

"Another 30 points from Gryffindor" smirked Snape.

"You know what fine I will really hit you this time you consented little devil child" snapped Sasha getting up slapping him so hard the sound recoiled through the room and everyone went quite.

"Miss Lecuyer 10…" started Snape but Sasha interrupted him.

"Shove it up your ass cuz I really don't give a shit" and she slammed the door leaving a very red Snape and a very pissed of Mitch.

"Sasha slow down" said Draco and Hermione.

"The evil little shit head" snapped Sasha.

"Good one" laughed a voice.

"Michel I know its you" said Sasha.

"Dam he was right you do have good hearing" smiled Michel.

"What do ya want" asked Hermione.

"Just to give her flowers because I was waiting for someone to hit him" smiled Michel but he didn't have just any flowers but Sasha's favorite, Black Roses.

"Oh there awesome" smiled Sasha and she muttered a spell.

"What was that" asked Draco.

"Oh it will make it so they don't die till they are ready like if it was still on the bush" smiled Sasha.

Ginny smiled.

"Hey you guys Dy…I mean Patrick said we don't have to go to any other classes that we can go work on the you know what" smiled Ginny.

"Sweet bye" smiled Sasha.

They opened the door and it was sunny but not to hot

As soon as Sasha stepped outside she was in tight jeans and a hugging chrism red top on.

Ginny was in a pair of green shorts and a yellow t-shirt that hugged to her body.

Hermione had a pink shirt on and a white tank top on that hung loosely over her body.

Draco just had a pair of green shorts on he didn't have a top.

"Draco" smiled Sasha.

"What it's only us" laughed Draco.

Hermione smiled and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and they say down Hermione between Draco's legs.

"So you guys what will be the order" asked Ginny.

"Well I was thinking…" smiled Hermione.

After what seemed like hours of work Sasha got restless and smirked.

"Disparo" smiled Sasha and the paper went away.

"Why did you do that" asked Hermione.

"Because it's going to rain" smiled Sasha.

No sooner had the words left her mouth a single rain drop fell on her nose and she smiled and got up and started to spin and soon it was pouring but Sasha didn't care she just smiled and stuck out her tong.

"Come on the rain is the most funniest thing to play in" laughed Sasha picking up some mud and throwing it at Draco hitting him dead in the face.

She laughed and Draco picked up some mud and got it al over Hermione.

Ginny smiled and picked some up and looked at Sasha who squealed and started to run, Ginny smiled and ran after her slipping and sliding when Sasha fell and looked up at Ginny who plopped it on her.

"Oh two can play at that" smiled Sasha grabbing Ginny and pulling her down and splashing her with a puddle that was forming and boy was Ginny dirty.

"Draco no" laughed Hermione as Draco got her again.

Sasha walked up to Draco and tapped him on the back he turned around to see Sasha who got him good with mud then Ginny got him from behind.

"Not fair three against one" complained Draco.

"Oh is Draco afraid of 3 helpless little girl" mocked Sasha.

"Yes because you're not helpless" laughed Draco.

"Your right" laughed Sasha getting him with mud again.

"You know what I think I'll be on Draco's side" laughed Ginny.

"Traitor" laughed Hermione.

"Your right I am" smirked Ginny getting Sasha in the face.

**You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
Yo're makin' like I turn you off **

**When I know you think I'm sweet **

Draco got Hermione on the ground and they started to kiss mud and all.

Sasha Sighed and Ginny pounces Sasha making her slip into the mud and Ginny Smirked.

"Little devil you" smiled Sasha.

"Who me" said Ginny giving her an innocent look.

**Why you wanna be like that  
As if there's nothing new  
You're not fooling no one  
You're not even fooling you**

Draco looked her dead in the eye and smiled and Hermione took this as her timing and got him good in the face with mud.

"Oh why you little" he said and grabbed some mud and got her right back.

"I'm all muddy" she wined.

"Yes you are and that's how I like you" laughed Draco.

Hermione smiled.

**So I walk a little slower  
And I try to catch your eye  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by **

Ginny looked at Sasha and threw more mud at her but Sasha ducked and threw her mud at Ginny who ducked but Sasha threw it low so it got her square in the chest.

"You guys it's late we should get some sleep" smiled Sasha.

"But we are dirty" complained Hermione.

"Just come on" smiled Ginny and they walked threw the door and there school clothes where back on but they where clean.

"Cool" said Draco.

"We should get some sleep" smiled Sasha.

"Night" they all said together they laughed and went to sleep.


	9. Talent Show Part One: Auditions

Talent Show Part One: Auditions

Beep beep beep.

"No oh hell no" said Sasha.

Beep beep beep.

"Fuck I got ride of you…twice" snapped Sasha

Beep beep beep.

"Stupid clock" snapped Sasha

She grabbed the clock and starred at it she shook it then took it with her and placed it in a box and sealed it with duck tape and a strong concealing spell.

She sighed and walked out the door and headed to the Great Hall for the stupid talent show and Breakfast. She sat down next to Ginny who was talking to Hermione.

"Hey what's up" asked Sasha taking some bacon and apple juice.

"Nothing just talking about the talent show" smiled Ginny.

Sasha groaned and pushed the plate away from her.

"I'm not so hungry anymore" and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" smiled Ginny.

"You know what I'm going to get back at Draco now…I'll be right back" smirked Sasha.

"What are you going to" asked Hermione but Sasha wasn't lessoning.

She walked past the tables and up to Draco she then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him all the way back to the Gryffindor table and made him sit down next to Hermione and her on the other side so he was stuck.

"Hey um I can't be here" said Draco who was looking at the Gryffindor's who looked murderous and the Slytherns who looked shocked.

"So glade you could join us Draco" smiled Sasha then she whispered in his ear "Pay back is a bitch and very very fun. And you'll find that I love revenge so I'd be careful when you do something next time"

Draco glared at her but she just smiled.

"So how are you Draco dear it's so nice to see someone helping with house unity"

Draco gritted his teeth.

"I'm oh so thrilled to help" then he whispered to her "oh you're so dead"

"That's good and I'm happy to announce Draco will be eating with us for the rest of the year" she smiled.

Ginny and Hermione where trying so hard not to laugh oh Sasha was good then Hermione paled she was next.

Draco glared if he could even harder.

"Yes and it will be a pleasure eating with you fine…Gryffindor's" Draco choked out.

"Oh Draco I'm go glad you see things our way now, I guess you do have a heart" said Ginny who was really trying hard not to laugh.

"I know he has found his inner feminine" smiled Sasha.

Draco looked at them and mouthed I'm going to kill you.

"Oh I wonder if he's gay" Laughed Ginny who couldn't help it any more.

"That's it you two are dead" snapped Draco.

Sasha and Ginny looked at each other than ran behind Michel.

"Don't let him get me" said Sasha.

"Don't drag me into this" said Michel.

"I guess I'll have to get your brave brother to save me" said Sasha.

Michel glared and said.

"Hell no I'll protect you" said Michel.

"Ok settle down it's time for the talent show to start" said Patrick.

Sasha smiled and took her seat and Ginny took hers next to her.

But before it could start the doors opened and in walked 2 guys one with brown hair and brown eyes and the other with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What are you two doing here" said Bobbie.

"Dip shits" said Sasha.

"We came because of him" said Robert walking in more and in walked Snape.

"I found them" said Snape.

"Good good" smiled Patrick.

"They have to join the talent show" said Sasha.

"What hell no" said Kyle.

"It's only fair" said Sasha giving Patrick the, you do it or I'll hurt you look.

"Very right it is and I think the heads will choose what they do" smiled Patrick.

Sasha Smirked.

Robert and Kyle paled.

"Sing" smiled Sasha.

They both glared at her and she smiled.

The thing is Sasha knew they could sing and now they had to.

"Ok first up we have Mitch Boycont" said Blaise.

"Ok I will be singing nobody wants to be lonely by Christina Aguilera" smirked Mitch.

Sasha gave him a cold stare.

"Why, why, why Oh ooh ohh There you are, in a darkened room And you're all alone, looking out the window Your heart is cold and lost the will to love Like a broken arrow Here I stand in the shadows In the shadows Come to come, come to me Can't you see that Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry My body's longing to hold you So bad it hurts inside Time is precious and it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh) Nobody wants to be lonely So why (why), why don't you let me love you Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why Ooh ooh, yeah Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh And suddenly you're flying down the stairs Into my arms, baby, ohh Before I start going crazy Going crazy, ohh Run to me Run to me Cause I'm dying(don't get my hopes up thought Sasha)" sang Mitch but the bad thing was he rocked.

"That sucked boo get of my stage and never return" yelled Draco.

"Calm down I'm sorry but he was good" said Hermione.

"You're coming back" said Blaise.

"Idiots complete utter idiots" snapped Sasha.

"Hey maybe you wont have to sing with him" smiled Ginny.

"Ginny please don't get my hopes up" sighed Sasha.

"Next it Bobbie Marion" said Hermione.

"I will be singing My December by Linkin Park" said Bobbie.

"This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This is all so clear This is my December This is my snow covered home This is my December This is me alone And I Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed And I Take back all The things I said To make you Feel like that And I Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed And I Take back all the Things I said to you And I give it all away Just to have somewhere To go to Give it all away To have someone To come home to This is my December These are my snow-covered trees This is me pretending This is all I need" sang Bobbie.

"Very good" smiled Draco.

"I loved it" said Hermione.

"You're moving on" smiled Blaise.

"Next we have Ginny Weasley" smiled Draco.

"Ok I will be singing She's a butterfly by Martina McBride" smiled ginny

"She remembers when she first got her wings And how she opened up that day she learned to sing Then the colors came, erased the black and white And her whole world changed when she realized She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky Nothing's ever gonna bring her down And everywhere she goes Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive She's a butterfly Like the purest light in a darkened world So much hope inside such a lovely girl You should see her fly, it's almost magical It makes you wanna cry, she's so beautiful She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky Nothing's ever gonna bring her down And everywhere she goes Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive She's a butterfly God bless the butterfly, give her the strength to fly Never let her wings touch the ground God bless the butterfly, give her strength to fly Never let her wings touch the ground She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky Nothing's ever gonna bring her down And everywhere she goes Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive She's a butterfly God bless the butterfly, give her the strength to fly Never let her wings touch the ground God bless the butterfly, give her the strength to fly Never let her wings touch the ground" sang Ginny

"Ok no questions ask you're moving on" smiled Hermione Ginny smiled and sat down.

"Next we have Sasha Lecuyer" smiled Draco.

"Ok I will be singing Everywhere by Michelle Branch" smiled Sasha

"Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're, you're never there But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere You're everywhere Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look You're never there And every time I sleep You're always there 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that You might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone I am not alone Whoa, oh, oooh, oh And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath It's you I breathe You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?" Sang Sasha,

"You're moving on" smiled blaise.

Sasha sighed and shrugged

"Next is Robert Knapp" said Hermione.

"Hello and I will be singing In The End by Linkin Park" said Robert.

"(It starts with) One thing / I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing / I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how I tried so hard" sang Robert.

"You're moving on" said Draco.

"Next we have Kyle Hucker" said Blaise

"The face that I see it's the woman in me It's the woman that I wanna be The face that I see it's the woman in me It's the woman in me I see (I see) As I look in, look in the mirror I see Life is really here to be with me, oh I can see myself getting stronger everyday I'm not the same woman I used to be So now I tell myself I am thinkin strong I see the beauty lying within my soul The face that I see it's the woman in me It's the woman that I wanna be The face that I see it's the woman in me It's the woman in me I see (I see) When I love myself I can do whatever I want Doesn't matter what you do to me, do to me Honest people, there's a possibility To tell you my real reality The face that I see it's the woman in me It's the woman that I wanna be (I wanna be) The face that I see it's the woman in me It's the woman in me I see (woman in me baby) Can you see the woman in me Do you really wanna see the woman in me Hahha, let me show you Don't underestimate the woman I become The woman I am So now I tell myself that I'm thinkin I'm strong  
And I see the beauty lying within my soul The face that I see it's the woman in me It's the woman that I wanna be (I wanna be)" sang Kyle who was glaring at Sasha who smirked she had picked out the song and it was the only one he could sing out of the spare moment.

"Very interesting but we like your voice so come back" said Blaise

Sasha tried her hardest not to laugh and Ginny covered her mouth when she let out a few stray giggles.

"Ok next we have Michel Boycont" said Blaise.

"I will be singing Believe it for not by Nickleback" said Michel

"Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't  
Until we figure out, could someone deliver us? And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up Coz faith is so hard to find But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out I've seen it a lot Every time to the world turns upside down Believe it or not, everyone Most of us feel like we're losing ground Believe it or not, everyone, hate admitting fear Believe it or not, most of us wanna know why we're here Why we're here, but we don't and we won't Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us? And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us? And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up Coz faith is so hard to find But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out" sang Michel and the whole time he sang he looked at one person who looked back with a puzzled looked and this girl was Sasha.

After they sang it was time to post the list of the 10 who made it.

THE LIST

Sasha Lecuyer

Ginny Weasley

Bobbie Marion

Michel Boycont

Mitch Boycont

Robert Knap

Kyle Hucker

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Luna lovegood

"Oh god I'm going to be partnered up with Mitch" cried Sasha.

"The audience gets to pick who sings with who till then here is the singers" said Ginny.

Robert and Kyle

Luna and Ron

Sasha and Bobbie

Ginny and Michel

Mitch and Harry

"Sweet me and Bobbie are singing" smiled Sasha.

"Well come on Champ lets go to Freedom" smiled Ginny.

Sasha smiled and started to run.

"Hey wait up" laughed Ginny.

They walked into Freedom only to see Hermione and Draco making out on the hill half clothes on half not for Draco only has his shorts on and Hermione was in her undergarments.

Sasha fake coughed and Hermione and Draco looked up then they both blushed and soon Hermione was in a pink flowing skirt and a white tank top and Draco had black shorts on.

Sasha smiled and walked into Freedom and she had a blue visor on with a deep red tube top and a deep blue pair of tight shorts on and she smiled and walked over to the hill.

Ginny had a pink top on that was tight and it showed everything as if she didn't have a top on and a pair of really tight blue shorts witch Got Sasha trying hard not to stair.

"Lets go into the woods" smiled Sasha.

"Sure it's something new" smiled Hermione.

They walked over to the woods with Draco and Hermione holding hands, Sasha sighed and looked at the redheaded beauty infront of her and couldn't help caching a glimpse at her ass and when Ginny turned around she blushed and ran a head.

Soon Sasha found a tree and smirked grabbed Ginny and pushed her up it then climbing up it herself white Draco help Hermione up on the other side. Then Sasha smirked and climbed higher Grabbing Ginny and pulling her up too then Helping Draco who after that helped Hermione who smiled and kissed him.

"Lets make a club house" smiled Sasha who closed her eyes and soon a little wooden house formed in the tree.

They steeped inside and was amazed by the size there was 4 sleeping bags on the ground and a telescope for looking at the stars and a little book shelf full of awesome muggle books one of them being the Harry potter books.

"This is so cool" smiled Ginny.

"I know" smiled Hermione.

"Come on lets lay down" smiled Sasha getting in one sleeping bag and pouring some hot chocolate from a mug on the ground.

"All we need it a fire" laughed Draco.

Sasha smirked and soon a fire place formed with a roaring fire.

"Come on" smiled Draco grabbing Hermione and placing her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her waits.

Sasha smiled as Ginny sat down beside her and laid her head on her shoulder in a friendly way or so she thought.

Soon the four couldn't keep there eyes open and they fell asleep Hermione in Draco's arms and Ginny and Sasha cuddling up to each other with the roaring fire sending soothing flames that licked there skin with warmth and sending them into deep sleeps.


	10. Talents show part 2: Top 8

Talents show part 2: Top 8

Beep beep beep

You have got to be kidding me!

Beep beep beep

Not again

Beep beep

Sasha opened up her eyes to see an alarm clock she got up and she picked it up and walked down to the pond and threw it in.

"Goy away you stupid thing" snapped Sasha who walked out and into her room.

Sasha was pacing her room she had to sing in 5 minutes wait 5 MINUETES oh shit she ran out of the common room and down to the Great Hall and took her seat next to Bobbie who shook her head and she smiled it was them going second so she took a deep breath and looked at Bobbie who was watching Robert and Kyle singing with you by Jessica Simpson.

"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated" sang Kyle

"Start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like To know what it feels like Cause with you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm with you With you, with you, with you Now that I'm with you" sang Kyle and Robert together.

"You speak and it's like a song And just like that all my walls come down It's like a private joke just meant for us to know I relate to you naturally Everybody else just fades away Sometimes it's hard to breathe Just knowing you found me" sang Robert

"Cuz I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like To know what love feels right Cause with you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm with you With you" they sang together.

"Come and take me Love you save me Like nobody else" Sang Kyle  
"Now I can be myself With you" sang Robert

"With you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now) Now that I'm with you" they finished together.

The crowed clapped and giggled at the too blushing boy walked off the stage and Sasha and Bobbie walked on both had microphones in there hands.

"Can I ask you a question please Promise you won't laugh at me Honestly I'm standing here Afraid I'll be betrayed. As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away" sang Bobbie.

"Can you turn my black roses red? Can you turn my black roses red?" they sang together.

"Drowning in my loneliness How long must I hold my breath So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea I reach to the sky as the moon looks on One last year has come and gonne It's time to let your love rain down on me" sang Sasha

"Can you turn my black roses red Can you turn my black roses red Can you turn my black roses red I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love " they song together

"Can you turn my black roses red" sang Bobbie

"Can you turn my black roses red" sang Sasha

"Can you turn my black roses red" they sang together.

"Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love(they say that till it fades)" they finished and walked off stage.

Next were Ginny and Michel they walked up and the music started.

"Went back home again this sucks gotta pack up and leave again say goodbye to all my friends can't say when I'll be there again It's time now to turn around Turn my back on EVERYTHING (turn my back on) everything..." sang Michel

"Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile." They sang together.

"Start back at this life Stretch myself back into the vibe I'm waking up to say I've tried Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE It's time now to turn around Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh..." sang Ginny

"Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile Everythings changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile I'm a mobile" they both sang

"Hanging from the ceiling lifes a mobile spinning round" sang Michel.

"With mixed feelings crazy & wild ... sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD" sang Ginny

"Everythings changing everywhere I go All out of my control Everythings changing everywhere I go out of what I know" they finished

Next was Harry and Mitch.

Sasha glared as they walked up to the stage.

"Every now and then we all want something Even if there's no way of gettin' it If i stomp my feet could that make me Be the way around it, could I get myself around it" sang Harry

"Get me what I want everything I don't got Get me what I want Cause Im a big shot" they sang together.

"Don't wanna always have to be so nice Don't wanna hear you say well thats just life  
I dry out when I open my mouth I make my way around it, make my way around it" sang Mitch.

"Get me what I want everything I don't got Get me what I want Cause Im a big shot" they sang together.

"So give me what I want I always get what I want You don't want to see me when I don't get what I want Thats not what you want" sang Harry

"I'm not about to take no for an answer no If I tell you I cant I'm still gonna go I did it all by myself I found my way around it" sang Mitch.

"Get me what I want Everything I don't got Get me what I want Cause Im a big shot  
So give me what I want I always get what I want Don't want to see me when I don't get what I want Thats not what you want" they sang together.

"It's not to lovely It could start to get ugly" sang Mitch.

"It really bugs me If I don't get my way" sang Harry

"Get me what I want Everything I don't got Get me what I want Cause Im a big shot So give me what I want I always get what I want Don't want to see me when I don't get what I want Thats not what you want" they finished.

Last up was Luna and Ron.

"What you see's not what you get With you there's just no measurement No way to tell what's real from what isn't there Your eyes they sparkle That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain You washed away the best of me You don't care" sang Luna

"You know you did it I'm gone To find someone to live for In this world There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight Just a bridge that I gotta burn You were wrong If you think you can walk right through my door That is just so you Coming back when I've finally moved on I'm already gone" they sang together.

"Sometimes shattered Never open Nothing matters When you're broken That was me whenever I was with you Always ending Always over Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster I am breaking That habit Today" sang Ron

"You know you did it I'm gone To find someone to live for In this world There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight Just a bridge that I gotta burn You were wrong If you think you can walk right through my door That is just so you Coming back when I've finally moved on I'm already gone" they sang together.

"There is nothing you can say Sorry doesn't cut it, babe Take the hit and walk away 'Cause I'm gone" sang Ron

"Doesn't matter what you do It's what you did that's hurting you All I needed was the truth Now I'm gone" sang Luna

"What you see's not what you get" sang Ron

"What you see's not what you get" sang Luna

"You know you did it I'm gone To find someone to live for In this world There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight Just a bridge that I gotta burn You were wrong If you think you can walk right through my door That is just so you Coming back when I've finally moved on I'm already gone I'm already gone Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone Already gone I'm gone" they finished together.

After they finished they all went back stage to wait for the results.

Sasha was pacing the room she always did this when she was either nervous or board and right now she was a bit of both she really didn't want to make it farther yet she didn't want Mitch to win oh life was Fickle.

"Ok we have the results can we please have all the singers back on" said Blaise.

"This has turned from a talent show to Hogwarts idol" laughed Hermione.

"Yes all we have are singers isn't that funny" smiled Draco.

"Now we would like Sasha and Bobbie to step forward" said Hermione.

Sasha took a deep breath.

"You are safe" smiled blaise.

The crowed cheered and she let the breath out smiling and walking off stage.

"Can we have Harry and Mitch up here please" said Draco.

"You have made it" said Hermione.

They crowed cheered again and they smiled.

"Could we have Luna and Ron up here please" said Blaise.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it" said Hermione.

They shrugged and walked off.

"You four are safe" smiled Blaise.

They all cheered as the other four came back and they all smiled.

"And here you have it your top 8" smiled Patrick.

"This will be who you are singing with" said Hermione.

"Bobbie and Robert" said Blaise.

"Ginny and Harry" said Draco.

"Sasha and Mitch" said Hermione.

Fuck shit and god dammit yelled Sasha in her head.

"And last but not least Michel and Kyle" said Draco.

Sasha went right to Freedom and sat by the pond with her blue bikini on she wanted top drown right now yes that would be good then she wouldn't have to sing with with him she really thought god hated her now man she would rather face her brother right now then sing with Mitch she would rather deal with a spider and that's saying something.

The other came in to see her sitting there then she jumped in and did some hard swimming while Draco and Hermione went on top of the hill to talk Ginny went over to her.

"It's not that bad" said Ginny.

"It is when he tells you to watch your back" said Sasha out of breath.

"Why don't you tell someone" committed Ginny.

"Because that's what he wants" said Sasha hitting the water.

"I think it might be fun" smiled Ginny.

"Fun hey so is this" smirked Sasha pulling Ginny in the water.

"Oh Draco why couldn't I have meet you earlier" said Hermione laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

"You did" said Draco looking confused.

"No I met Malfoy this is Draco the one who is holding me right now" smiled Hermione kissing his arm.

Draco Smirked and Picked up Hermione throwing her over his shoulder.

"Draco put me down" laughed Draco kicking and hitting his back.

"Let's go for a swim dear" smirked Draco.

"No Draco put me down" yelled Hermione squirming trying to get free.

Draco had carried her down to the pond and lowered her down a bit so he could hold her in his arms then he threw her into the Water as Sasha swam to get out of the way of the falling Hermione.

Ginny snuck up behind Draco and pushed him in and they all laughed as Ginny jumped back in and soon they where splashing each other oh they where happy to be friends and they where happy to find Freedom.


	11. Talent Show part 3: final 6

Talent Show part 3: final 6

Beep beep beep.

Oh fuck you stupid fucking clock!

Beep beep beep.

"I have had my last straw you're going away far away" said Sasha picking it up and putting it in a box and sending it off to Tim buck too where ever that is and made sure to not leave a return address incase the mail people want to give it back.

Then she headed back down to the great hall dam the stupid people to hell she didn't want to sing with him or do the stupid thing they where doing it was stupid and it would give the stupid horny people bad ideas dam Mitch ands his fucking stupid idiotness at least they where 3rd this time.

"First up we have Bobbie and Robert" said Blaise.

They walked up to the stage and the lights went out and when they came back on Bobbie was sitting on a picnic table smiling at Robert who was sitting on the seat part just under her.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away, I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away, You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore" sang Robert.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away, There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" sang Bobbie.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough' Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away' Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore" They finished.

Next was Ginny and Harry.

"Try to tell me what I shouldn't do, You should know by now, I won't listen to you Walk around with my hands up in the air Cause I don't care Cause I'm alright, I'm fine" sang Harry

"Just freak out, let it go I'm gonna live my life I can't ever run and hide I won't compromise Cause I'll never know I'm gonna close my eyes I can't watch the time go by I won't keep it inside Freak out, let it go Just freak out, let it go" they sang together.

"You don't always have to do everything right Stand up for yourself And put up a fight walk around with your hands up in the air Like you don't care Cause I'm alright, I'm fine" Sang Ginny

"Just freak out, let it go I'm gonna live my life I can't ever run and hide I won't compromise Cause I'll never know I'm gonna close my eyes I can't watch the time go by I won't keep it inside Freak out, let it go" sang they sang together.

"On my own" sang Harry.

"Let it go Yeah, yeah, yeah" sang Ginny

"Just let me live my life I can't ever run and hide I won't compromise Cause I'll never know I'm gonna close my eyes I can't watch the time go by I won't keep it inside Freak out, let it go Gonna freak out, let it go Gonna freak out, let it go" they finished.

Next was Sasha and Mitch the lights went out and soon one spot light came back on over Mitch who was leaning against a wall and whisky bottles all around him.

"Livin' my life in a slow hell Different girl every night at the hotel I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky Wish I had a good girl to miss me Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways I put your picture away Sat down and cried today I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her I put your picture away, sat down and cried today I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her" sang Mitch there was a pause where the light moved oveto Sasha who was sitting on a stool her head down and a bottle of wine on the floor.

"I called you last night in the hotel Everyone knows but they wont tell But their half hearted smiles tell me Somethin' just ain't right I been waitin' on you for a long time Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him I saw ya yesterday with an old friend" sang Sasha then both lights came on.

"It was the same ole same "how have you been"" sang Mitch

"Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey" they both sang

"You reminded me of brighter days" sang Mitch

"Hoped you were comin' home to stay…I was headed to church" sang Sasha.

"I was off to drink you away" sang Mitch

"thought about you for a long time Can't seem to get you off my mind I can't understand why we're living life this way I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home I just called to say, I love you come back home" they finished together.

And last were Kyle and Michel.

"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong Moonlight on the soft brown earth It leads me to where you lay They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home" sang Kyle.

"I will stay forever here with you my love the softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on" they sang together

"Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love They don't know you can't leave me They don't hear you singing to me" sang Michel.

"I will stay forever here with you my love the softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on" they sang together.

"And I can't love you, anymore than I do" sang Kyle.

"People die, but real love is forever." finished Michel.

"That is it my friends now you will witch two you want to leave" said Patrick.

"Will Sasha and Mitch come up please" said Blaise.

They walked up.

"You are the favorite of the crowed you are safe." said Hermione.

(Dammit they didn't get rid of Mitch fuck them)

"Could I please have Harry and Ginny up please" said Draco.

They walked up.

"Ginny the crowed loved your voice but Harry I'm sorry you did not make it" said Blaise.

"Could Bobbie and Robert come up please" said Hermione.

They walked up.

"They crowed loved you Bobbie but they didn't like you Robert I'm sorry but your not moving on" said Draco.

The rest sighed they made it and soon they where the top 6 and tomorrow only one of them was going home then everyone was doing there own song and the group song at the end of it all.

Sasha had waited at the door and they finally showed up and she smiled she was happy but then she remember she forgot her books in the stupid grate hall so she headed back.

"Now what would cause a girl like you to walk the halls all alone when anyone could easily hurt you" said Mitch in mock concern.

Sasha froze then took a deep breath.

"Fuck off Mitch" said Sasha walking a little faster but Mitch walked right in front of her.

"Now I was only trying to be nice" he smiled.

Sasha closed her eyes and pushed past him but in a flash she felt pain on her arm and there was Mitch holding her wrist and she didn't know she walked fast so that when he caught her is strained the mussels.

"Mitch let me go or I will scream" snapped Sasha who tried to make him let go.

"I'll fix that silenco" smirked Mitch.

Fuck shit and goddammit.

He threw her into the near by wall the pressed her wrists above her head and smirked as she struggled he pressed against her and breathed on her neck and smiled as she shook in fear but what happened next he wasn't expecting but he was hoping, he got pushed back and when he looked at her she was in the air her hair fallen nicely around her shoulders and it was now blond her eyes had gone steel gray and she was wearing a pure angelss white dress, but the most strangest and beautiful part was the pair of large pure white wings; that made even the paper look black, where now attached to her back but they where real the realest thing in the world other than her.

Mitch smirked she was her oh would he be pleased oh how he would be rewarded stupid brother can't stop him now oh was fait on his side now and he was so happy.

Sasha couldn't hold it any longer she collapsed to the ground then looked up at Mitch fear in her eyes he wasn't supposed to know no one was this was bad what if he knew who she was oh how she wanted sleep she was so tiered.

"See you around Faith" smirked Mitch.

Sasha looked like someone she knew had just been killed for part of her had been he knew who she was and he most likely knew her brother everything she did to hide to protect herself was shattering like broken glass around her and they where piercing her skins like tinny little knives. And out of sheered fatigue she fainted.

"Ginny I'm worried you should check on her" said Hermione as Draco held her close, whispering reasserting words into her ear.

(ok reader I know there will be some chapters with a lot of Ginny Sasha but that will be important for the end of the story and Hermione's and Draco's relation ship ok so please bear with me)

Ginny only had to walk a little ways till she saw a heap on the floor she ran over to the Form of Sasha Ginny ran back and got Draco who carried Sasha back up to her room and tucked her in but that night Ginny slept with Sasha just to make sure nothing happened to her girl.


	12. Talent Show Part 4: Final 5

Talent Show Part 4: Final 5

Sasha paced she was up first and the best part she was singing with Ginny.

"First up we have Ginny and Sasha" smiled Draco.

"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for every day and night." Sang Sasha.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!" sang Ginny

"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca" they sang together.

"Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel She took my heart and she took my money she must've slipped me a sleeping pill She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same Yeah, she'll make you go insane." Sang Sasha.

"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca" they sang together.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!" sang Ginny

"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca." They finished together and the crowed whistled and clapped and they walked off stage.

"Next we have Bobbie and Kyle next" smiled Blaise.

"Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. So I took what's mine by eternal right. Took your soul out into the night. It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care." sang Bobbie.

"You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you. I've kissed your lips and held your hand. Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you." Sang Kyle

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me." They sang together.

"I am a dreamer and when i wake, You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. And as you move on, remember me, Remember us and all we used to be I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while" Sang Bobbie.

"I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you. I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine, And I love you, I swear that's true. I cannot live without you" sang Kyle.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me." They sang together.

"And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep" sang Bobbie.

"And I will bare my soul in time, When I'm kneeling at your feet" sang Kyle.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me." They sang together.

"I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow" sang Bobbie.

"I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow." finished Kyle.

"Next up is Michel for they asked not to sing together an since they are brother we allowed that"

"He says he love's you But the make up will not cover up the bruises He left on you  
I tried to stop the cycle for you this relationship is wack You bastard don't touch her anymore Stand up stand up He's a drunk and abusive Stand up stand up He thinks that you'll never leave him Stand up stand up I won't let him get near you Stand up stand up It's not your fault when he hurts you I think that you should have the chance To enjoy the friends you have He wants to erase them I know that you are trying hard not to show it But the coward is an asshole he's shameless Abusive no more, no more Abusive no more, no more Stand up, stand up It's not your fault when he hits you Stand up, stand up He thinks that you'll never leave him. Stand up, stand up, stand up He'll always hurt you Stand up, stand up, stand up One day he'll kill you Stand up, stand up, stand up He's always hurting you Stand up, stand up, stand up One day he'll kill you" Sang Michel who looked at Sasha who bit her lip and pulled her sweater down tighter.

"And now we have Mitch" said Blaise.

"She stuck here with me No where is safe enough She can run all she wants

But her wings have shown her up And you. Can't. Save her She's dead now, that I found her And you. Can't. Save her Because I wont let you She's lost the will to fight And you can't protect her She's a butterfly tapped in a jar Locked with a lock and key And you. Can't. Save her She's dead now, that I found her And you. Can't. Save her Because I wont let you She crying screaming for help But no one can here her She covered up the scars But I can see them And you. Can't. Save her She's dead now, that I found her And you. Can't. Save her Because I won't let you And you. Can't. Save her (She's trapped in my grip)And you. Can't. Save her(She's pinned down)And you. Can't. Save her(She's lost all her Faith) And you. Can't. Save her (Because she's out of your reach)She running trying to hide from me But she's hit a dead end I'll hurt her I'll kill her But not after I brake her And you. Can't. Save her She's dead now, that I found her And you. Can't. Save her Because I won't let you She stuck here with me No where is safe enough She can run all she wants But her wings have shown her up And you. Can't. Save her" Sang Mitch who smirked as he saw Sasha bit her lip and look down he had made her uncomfortable and that's what he wanted oh life never tasted so sweet.

Michel glared at him the whole time and he looked over to Sasha and sighed he needed to get to her before Mitch did again he needed to get her attention oh he needed Bobbie's help without telling her.

"Ok we have picked the person who must leave and then we will need to talk to the final five before you leave" said Draco.

"And that person is Kyle" said blaise.

He nodded and walked off stage.

"Ok now everyone but the final five may leave.

"Ok we will be doing group acts first thing every time until we get to the top 3 then we wont so I thought we would tell you" smiled Hermione.

Everyone left and Sasha ran to freedom where she ran to the hill and closed her eyes and soon a heavy rainfall started and she sat there in the cold with sweatshirt that had paint stains on it and ripped sleeves it was her favorite sweater and long baggy pants as the rain fell like rhythmic drums.

Ginny walked in and was in a blue tube top and a pair of tight jeans then was surprised at the wind and Rain hit her in the face she couldn't see anything in front of her only the outline of someone on the hill.

Draco and Hermione where next Hermione had a green belly shirt and tight jean shorts and Draco had a light blue muscle shirt on and baggy green shorts but Draco grabbed Hermione as they got hit with the rain and wind.

Ginny fought the rain and Wind as she walked up the hill and saw Sasha sitting there her knees in her chest and her head down and she couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

"I love to sit in the rain because no one knows I'm crying" said Sasha as if she had read Ginny's mind.

"Sasha what happened" asked Ginny.

"My name is not Sasha" said Sasha.

"What do you mean" asked Ginny.

"It's Faith" said Sasha.

"What do you mean" asked Ginny.

"I can't tell you but I can show you now close your eyes and I'll show you what happened 9 years ago" said Sasha/Faith.

Flash Back with Ginny

**_They were in a large room the walls where a dark blue with wave patterns like the sea and you could see on one of them a little island, on the sealing it was a midnight blue and little stars were scattered all around and they glowed every so often and on the right wall was a window and you could see the moon that was splashing them with a sliver light. _**

****

**_There was a toy box pushed to one side and the lid was opened a little bit and you could see some stuffies and odd toys and to there right near the window was a little bench where you could kneel on and look out the window and the bench had a teddy and a little blue monkey. _**

****

**_And behind them was a bed with a little girl who was sound asleep she had a little canopy bed with dark blue sheets and a midnight blue pillow where the little head was rested her silvery blond hair spread out across it in a heap and she was tossing and turning and moaning a little bit she also look no more than 4. _**

****

**_"Mommy" said the little girl as she shot up and looked around; now they could see the steel gray eyes that made her face stand out, she pushed off the covers and they could see she was wearing a little blue silk nightgown that reached the floor and on her nightgown was a red dragon. _**

**_She headed for the door that was against the last of the four walls she opened it and they entered a hallway and the little girl ran till she reached a room where voices could be heard and she opened it just a crack to see what was inside. _**

****

**_There was a boy who looked about 10 standing in front of a bed and he was wearing a black pair of P.J's he had slivery hair like the little girls and he had the steel gray eyes and then there where too adults one male one female horror struck in there eyes she male had silvery blond hair and steel gray eyes and the female had brown hair and brown eyes. _**

****

**_"Rick please don't do this" said the woman. _**

**_"Oh mother you don't under stand I want this and your not going to stop me" laughed Rick. _**

**_"Rick lessen to your mother we love you a lot what about your sisters" said the male. _**

**_"I could care less about Faith and Cass she'll get over it" smiled Rick. _**

**_"Rick think about what you're doing you're killing your own flesh and blood" said his mother. _**

**_"I don't care don't you see I want something and you're in my way so I'm removing the problem" smirked Rick. _**

**_There was a flash of light and the adults fell and the mother brown eyes stared at the little girl she looked at the eyes for a while before whimpering witch caught Rick's attention and he glared at her. _**

**_"Faith come here" said Rick but the little girl one turned and ran down some stairs till they reached what looked like the ground floor that's when they realized they where in a castle and the little girl was running for a room and she opened the door. _**

**_"Ashley" said Faith then she looked and saw a maid on the ground blood everywhere her green eyes filled with horror and Faith screamed and ran for the big door pushed it opened and ran for a near by bush where she curled into a little ball and cried. _**

****

**_They had been there for only a few minutes when they heard running and Faith curled up tighter. _**

****

**_"Faith its Cass" said a voice and Faith ran out of the bush and into a girl with brown hair and brown eyes just like her mother. _**

**_"Cass mommy and daddy are dead" cried Faith. _**

**_"Its ok" said Cass picking up her little sister and Cass looked to be about 9. _**

**_"Faith Cass over here" said a female voice and they turned around to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes she looked saddened. _**

**_"I'm going to send you somewhere safe Cass I want you to protect Faith promise me you will she is going to have a hard time a head of her" said the woman. _**

**_"I promise Rose" said Cass. _**

**_"Ok now close your eyes and go to sleep when you wake up everything will be ok" smiled Rose. _**

**_They did what they where told and there was a bright yellow light and they where diapering. _**

**_"Please watch over them Pegasus you too tundra, Ruby and _** **_Crystal_****_ now go to earth and when Faith reached 9 I want you to tell her everything" said Rose. _**

**_The 3 wolves and the unicorn nodded. _**

**_"Faith Anne Tara Dickenson will now be Sasha Marie Isabell Lecuyer" said Rose. _**

**_"And Cassandra _** **_Brea_****_ Dickenson will now be Bobbie Lyne Dorthy _**

**_Marion_****_" said Rose _**

****

End flash back

"That little girl was me" said Sasha.

"I'm so sorry" said Ginny tears in her eyes Hermione and Draco had gone with her.

"I have to fight Rick my own brother but I don't want to I don't want a stupid war I just want to be me again and I want my mom and dad back I wasn't ready to loose them I was four, four and I watched my brother kill them now I have some stupid powers that I can't even use because I'm not in grave danger and I'm not 17 stupid things and this is what my brother wants the stupid light and dark powers all they cause is death and destruction and I hate them" snapped Sasha.

"And you want to know what happened that night in the hallway Mitch attacked me and brought out these" said Sasha the rain had stopped but it was still cloudy and she closer her eyes and soon dove like feathers came out of her back and the seemed to reach the sky but the didn't and they where the purest white Ginny had ever seen.

Hermione who was crying onto Draco's chest looked up and saw the wings and it seemed to calm her.

"And now he knows who I am and he probably knew Rick, you may think the war is over but another one is just about to start and I don't want to fight I want to run away cower in a corner but I can't I have to go up there and kill my own flesh and blood and it kills me because even though he did that I still love him he is my brother and I will always love him" said Sasha who started to cry as she fell to her knees and Ginny came down and held her as Sasha cried into her chest and Draco smiled as he kissed Hermione who hugged him tight.

**Fight the fight alone  
When the world is full of victims  
Dims a fading light  
In our souls**

****

****

****Ginny helped pick Sasha up and she looked her in the eye and smiled as she took her hand and softly wiped away the lingering tears off of her now tears stained cheek and then she took her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Everything will be ok" she smiled.

**Leave the peace alone  
How we all are slowly changing  
Dims a fading light  
In our souls**

"Will anything ever be ok or are we too far gone to care" said Sasha.

"Well what ever happened I'll always be by your side" smiled Ginny.

"What if it gets bad" said Sasha.

"Then I'll just kick some bad ass and kiss it better" smiled Ginny.

Sasha laughed as she playfully hit Ginny.

"Hey you hurt me I'm never talking to you again" laughed Ginny.

"Fine I'll just go jump off the north tower" smirked Sasha and now it was Ginny's turn to hit Sasha and she smirked.

**In my opinion seeing is to know  
The things we hold  
Are always first to go  
And who's to say  
We won't end up alone**

"And you'll have us to save your ass because we know how much you love trouble" laughed Hermione.

"No trouble likes me" smiled Sasha.

"That and some people who want to Hurt you" laughed Draco.

"If you mean Mitch then I think he just wants to rape me and kick the crap out of me hand me to Rick then kill me slowly" smirked Sasha.

"Nice I'm having nightmares tonight of Mitch naked" laughed Hermione.

"Eww bad mental picture" said Ginny.

"Anyone have a cup" asked Sasha.

"Why" asked Draco.

"So I can puke in it" laughed Sasha.

**On broken wings I'm falling  
And it won't be long  
The skin on me is burning  
By the fires of the sun  
On skinned knees  
I'm bleeding  
And it won't be long  
I've got to find that meaning  
I'll search for so long **

"Anyone want to make Mitch's life a living hell" smirked Sasha.

"And how do we do that" asked Ginny.

"One we take away his good looks and I'll cover that" smirked Sasha.

"You should have been in Slythern" laughed Draco.

"Sorry then I'd be stuck with all the stupid people" giggled Sasha.

"Hey I'm not stupid" said Draco.

"No but your blonde" laughed Sasha.

"I know that…hey" said Draco.

Sasha laughed.

"Ok what else" asked Hermione.

"Oh I think we should start a food fight and make it look like Mitch did it" smirked Ginny.

"Dam you Gryffindor's are bad" laughed Draco.

"Oh yes we know pay back" smirked Hermione.

**Cry ourselves to sleep  
We will sleep alone forever  
Will you lay me down  
In the same place with all I love******

"Ok and we need one more thing" smiled Hermione.

"We take away one thing a guy needs" smirked Draco.

"He won't be having children anytime soon" smirked Sasha.

"And you guys have a day off tomorrow" smiled Hermione.

"Good so plan payback starts tomorrow I'll do the looks" smiled Sasha.

"I'll do food fight" smirked Draco.

"Me and Ginny will do no kids" laughed Hermione.

"Ok so we need to get up and actually go to breakfast" smiled Sasha.

"k see you all in the morning" laughed Ginny.

"I don't want to go out I'll sleep right here" smirked Sasha and soon a bed appeared and Ginny smiled and laid on the bed and Hermione and Draco got one for them.

"Night" they all said together and laughed.

**Mend the broken homes  
Care for them they are our brothers  
Save the fading light in our souls**

In my opinion seeing is to know  
What you give  
Will always carry you  
And who's to say  
We won't survive it too

**On broken wings I'm falling  
And it won't be long  
The skin on me is burning  
By the fires of the sun  
On skinned knees  
I'm bleeding  
And it won't be long  
I've got to find that meaning  
I'll search for so long **

**Set a-free all  
Relying on their will  
To make me all that I am  
And all that I'll be**

Set a-free all  
Will fall between the cracks  
With memories of all that I am  
And all that I'll be 

**On broken wings I'm falling  
And it won't be long  
The skin on me is burning  
By the fires of the sun  
On skinned knees  
I'm bleeding  
And it won't be long  
I've got to find that meaning  
I'll search for so long **

Soon you could hear the short breath and snore from Draco they had fallen asleep all filled with revenge thoughts that brought smiles to there faces.


	13. Plan Payback

Plan Payback

They got up bright and early and headed down to the Great Hall to find that everyone was there including Mitch. Sasha looked over at him and smirked she whispered something under breath and the whole Slythern table burst out laughing.

"What" asked Mitch and he looked into his plate witch was empty and he paled.

He had bubblegum pink hair that would have made Tonks proud and he had dark blue eye shadow on and dark blue eyeliner he had a deep pink blush on and a deep red lipstick on and when he tried to take it off it wouldn't then he looked down a scrambled up. He had on a light pink dress that reached his toes he also had grown breasts, it had thin strap, and the top part had glittery white rhinestones.

Sasha laughed she had outdone herself.

Next Hermione and Ginny worked together to make something disappear and they giggled as he freaked out but Snape yelled at him to sit down and he did but he was glaring.

Mitch had just finished his bite and before he could take another Bite Draco tossed some food at Snape making it look Like Mitch did it then Mitch threw some at him and he threw some back and soon that started to food fight and Sasha, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all ran out of the room and to Freedom.

"Oh my god that was so fun" laughed Sasha.

"I know" smirked Draco.

They all high five each other.

"Hey lets dance" smiled Sasha and a little dance floor appeared and soon music filled the air.

**hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Soon there clothes changed, Ginny was in a blood red dress that reached the floor and it was strapless except for the two thin straps that came around her neck and tied up just at the back of her neck, Sasha had a simple black dress on that reached the floor and was strapless but there was a black flowery lace with sleeves (I suck at describing so if ya want to see it just pm to tell me and I'll send the pic to you), Hermione was in a green dress that reached the floor it was strapless and the top looked as if it was a different piece. And Draco had a silk dress shirt on with black dress pants.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**

Draco bowed in front of Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" he smiled.

She nodded and she took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor and they started to dance.

Sasha smirked and bowed in front of Ginny and smiled.

"May I have the dance my fine princess" she giggled.

"It would be my pleasure" she giggled and Sasha guides her out to the dance floor and they both started to dance.

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**

"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful" smiled Sasha.

Ginny blushed.

"Oh looks like someone is in love" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"You mean other than us" smiled Draco.

Hermione blushed.

"Ginny what if I told you I loved you" said Sasha placing her forehead on Ginny's.

"I'd say I love you to" smiled Ginny.

"About time" laughed Draco.

"Draco" giggled Hermione.

He shrugged and kissed her.

Sasha leaned in and kissed Ginny who kissed her back.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

They continued to dance as the time went by but soon it was getting late.

"We should go to bed" said Draco.

"Lets sleep out here tonight under the stars" smiled Ginny.

"I must be rubbing off on you" smiled Sasha.

She stuck out her tong.

"No not tonight we need sleep" smiled Hermione.

So the all fell asleep when Sasha remember she forgot her stupid book in the library dang she was going to have to sneak in.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
**

She walked out the door and headed to the library she opened the door and saw her book she tiptoed over to it and picked it up then she snuck back out she was just about to head back upstairs when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and pulled her into an empty room.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

Who ever it was they released her and she fell she groaned as she went to get up but a foot collided with her stomach and she fell back down gasping for breath.

"I would stay down if I were you" sneered a voce and Sasha groaned.

"Fuck off Mitch" snapped Sasha sitting up.

"Who are you to say that Faith" smirked Mitch.

Fuck shit and goddammit.

"Now bout those wings I think they need to be trimmed" he smirked.

"Fuck that" Snapped Faith getting up fast and backing as far away from him as possible but she backed into a wall.

Fuck.

She kept her back firmly against the wall.

"No way in hell are you touching my wings you conceded little devil child" snapped Faith

He walked closer and Faith held out her fist ready to fight no way in hell was he touching her wings. He smirked as he took out a crystal but it was no crystal and Faith cursed as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground she rolled over with the last of her strength on her back and looked up at the purple stone that she knew very well was no stone but amethyst.

She tried to get up but she just fell back down and Mitch used his foot to flip her over and she groaned and tried to get away but he put his foot on her back to stop her and he pressed the right spot on her back and her wings came out and she winced she was still getting used to her wings.

He then pulled a knife out of his pocket and Faith(ok well Sasha but when people mention her as Faith it going to say Faith) Paled as he grabbed one of her wings then he slashed at them and she let out a high pitch scram as some blood hit the floor.

He repeated it over and over again and she screamed just as loud each time and more blood hit the floor around them, soon her wings were shredded and they both had blood splattered on them but Faith had more and Feathers littered the floor all around them some torn some whole and full of blood or blood spatter.

He let go of her wings and they fell weakly around her as Faith's tears started to mix with the blood he smirked as he gave her one last kick in witch she gave not even a wince to and left hoping she would die.

Ginny got up and smiled as she headed to wake up Sasha she opened the door to see she wasn't there she shrugged maybe she was already downstairs so she headed down for breakfast but she wasn't there so maybe she was in freedom so she headed back up to see Hermione and Draco just heading out.

"Have you seen Sasha" asked Ginny.

"No we decided to go back and sleep in freedom" said Draco.

"So she didn't come in" said Ginny her voice full of worry.

"No why" asked Hermione.

"She's not in her room or at breakfast" said Ginny.

"We should tell Dumbledore" said Draco.

"No we need to see Harry" said Hermione as they ran to Gryffindor common room.

"Brave" said Hermione and it opened and the 3 teenagers walked in and everyone glared at Draco who instantly felt uncomfortable. And they walked up to the guy's room and opened the door.

"Typical" said Ginny looking at the sleeping guys.

"WAKE UP" yelled Hermione.

And the guys woke up and yelled at they saw the 2 girls and Draco.

"Harry I need to talk to you and bring Ron with you and the secret" snapped Hermione as Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione, Ginny and Draco walked out of the room and soon Harry came with them carrying a blank piece of parchment.

They walked around a corner till they were alone.

"Harry I need you to see where F…Sasha is" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Harry then he looked at Draco.

"Malfoy you tell anyone and you know what will happen" said Hermione and Draco nodded very fast.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" said Harry then taped it and said "Sasha"

Ginny crossed her fingers as the pages flipped till they stopped by the library and a ribbon was floating saying Sasha, she let out a deep breath.

They followed the map until they reached the door and Ginny opened it and looked inside then let out a blood curtailing scream. People passing by stopped to see someone or something on the floor in the room but that wasn't what got them scared it was the blood all around it that got them crowding.

"Someone go get a teacher" said Hermione in a high voice and she heard footsteps.

Ginny tried to get into the room but Draco held her back as Ginny fought tears coming from her eyes.

"I need to get to her let me go" she started off in a low voice.

"Ginny we don't know if the person is still in there" said Draco.

"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO WHO THE FUCK DID THIS NOW LET ME GO" yelled Ginny.

"Ginny calm down" said Hermione.

"Is that" said Harry.

"Yes" said Draco.

"Oh my god" said Ron.

Soon the teachers came around the corner and some of them covered the mouths in pure horror.

"Everyone back to your houses everyone but Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Hermione." said the headmaster.

"DRACO LET ME GO" yelled Ginny.

"You may let her go Mr. Malfoy" said the headmaster and Draco let Ginny go and she ran up to the crumpled form of her love.

"Faith wake up please don't be dead" she cried as she too became covered in blood.

"Gin…" said a very low voice from the form on the floor.

"Faith oh thank god" cried Ginny turning her over and placing her in her lap.

"Mr. Potter I would like you to get Miss Marion, Mr. Knapp, Mr. Hucker and Poppy" said MaGonagall.

Harry left to go get them.

Ginny was now rocking Faith in her lap.

"I…can't feel…them" said Faith through coughs.

"They are there and there fine as beautiful as ever just like you" smiled Ginny.

"You…are a…terrible…liar" coughed Faith who let a small smile play on her lips.

Ginny smiled.

Poppy was the first to come.

"Oh the poor child" gasped Poppy.

She headed over to the two girls.

"Miss Weasley I need to take her to the hospital wing" said Poppy.

"Hate…Hospitals" coughed Faith.

Bobbie, Robert and Kyle came in and Bobbie froze and Robert's and Kyle's eyes went wide.

"Sasha" said Bobbie in barely a whisper.

"Hey…Sis…see…dip shits…came…too" smiled Faith.

Bobbie didn't smiled but berried her head in Robert's chest.

Sasha struggled out of Ginny's grasp and using her arms pushed her self up till she was standing she was still wobbly but she was up.

"I'm not going to the hospital wings all I need it a nice long hot shower" said Sasha who was now leaning up against the wall.

"No you're going" said Bobbie in a firm voice.

"What would you do" was all Sasha said.

"The same stupid thing you want to" she sighed defeated.

Sasha Smiled as she did a quick concealing so no one would notice anything and she made her way back to the Heads dorm for long hot shower.

She turned on the water and let it hit her bruised skin and hissed as it touched her wings. She looked down and watched how the water went from white to red as her blood mixed with it she sighed as soon the hot water became soothing on her aching body.

She must have been in there for hours because when she came out it was lunch time so she got dressed then looked at her wings they wouldn't go in so she concealed them and smiled as she made her way down for some much needed food.

She saw that the table wasn't that full because lunch was almost over so she shrugged and started to eat and smiled as Ginny came in.

"Hey" smiled Sasha.

"Hey" smiled Ginny as she sat down next to her.

Just then they heard the door open and in walked Mitch and he looked shocked to see Sasha there who just glared and turned back to Ginny.

"We have to tell someone" said Ginny.

"No something inside me is telling me not to, like if I don't something good will happen something I wanted for a long time" said Sasha.

Ginny sighed.

"Well we better go Hermione and Draco wants to see you" she said.

Sasha nodded as she went to see them but when she got up to the room she felt tiered.

"I didn't sleep the pain kept me a wake I'll see you in the morning we have to competition to start up again" smiled Sasha as she headed to her room and as soon as her head touched the pillows she was asleep.

They were all there in the morning the whole school they were happy it was starting up again and soon music hit the ears of the teenagers.

"She doesn't own a dress Her hair is always a mess, You catch her stealin' she won't confess She's Beautiful" sang Bobbie.

"Smokes a pack a day, but wait, That's me, but anyway She doesn't care a thing About that hair, She thinks I'm beautiful Meet Virginia" sang Sasha

"She never compromises, Loves babies and surprises, wears high heels when  
she exercises Ain't it beautiful Meet Virginia" sang Ginny

"Well she wants to be the Queen Then she thinks about her scene Pulls her hair back as she screams "I don't really wanna be the Queen"" sang Mitch

"Daddy wrestles alligators Mama works on carburetors Her brother is a fine mediator  
For the president And here she is again on the phone just like me hates to be alone  
we just like to sit at home and rip on the President Meet Virginia, Mmmm..." sang Michael.

"Well she wants to live her life Then she thinks about her life Pulls her hair back, as she screams "I don't really wanna live this life"" they all sang together

"She only drinks coffee at midnight When the moment is not right Her timing is quite, unusual You see her confidence is tragic, but her Intuition magic And the shape of her body? Unusual" sang Ginny

"Meet Virgina I can't wait to Meet Virginia, yeah e yeah hey hey hey" sang Bobbie

"Well she wants to be the queen and then she thinks about her scene Well she wants to live her life then she thinks about her life Pulls her hair back as she screams "I don't really wanna be the queen" I, I don't really wanna be the queen I, I don't really wanna be the queen I, I don't really wanna live this" sang Sasha as the song ended and the crowed cheered as they al headed back stage.

Sasha walked up stage and started to sing.

"I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad. Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below, So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there. One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me, But standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me And I, I just wanna love you, Oh oh I, I just wanna love you I always said that I would make mistakes, I'm only human, and that's my saving grace, I fall as hard as I try So don't be blinded See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin, so pull me from that pedestal, I don't belong there…" but she was cut off when there was a huge explosion from outside.

Everyone ran outside to see wholes in the deep black clouds that now swallowed the sky and Sasha let out a gasp as she saw threw the wholes it was land, and she cursed as she saw that they were right under Stareda.

Sasha ran over to Bobbie who was also angry.

"Bobbie that means Magica is opened!!!" said Sasha.

"Your right" said Bobbie.

"Go Fly I have to get the others ok just go" said Sasha.

Bobbie nodded and ran for the Quitticth pitch and let out her black wings and flew into the opening.

Sasha went over and pulled Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Michel out of the crowed and to the Quitticth pitch.

"Ok everyone we are going to the relems" said Sasha.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!!!!" yelled a voice and Patrick came over.

"Dylan nock it off" said Sasha as she changed him back and then she saw Jess dragging Robert and Kyle over.

"You never told me Jess was here" said Sasha.

"And piss of your sister na I don't think so" said Dylan.

"These to were trying to get away" said Jess he had messy black hair and blue eyes.

"Ok, now we have to go there the relems are open and I'm sure my brother is behind this Bobbie already left now I can't fly because of my wings are a little messed up do I'll have to do a portal" said Sasha and so Sasha said a spell and a light that reached thru the clouds and it seemed to go on forever and then Sasha cursed.

"I have to warn you we wont be welcome we are under Stareda" she said before pushing Robert and Kyle into the light and they were gone soon everyone got pushed in and Sasha followed behind as they began to be sucked thru the air at high speed till the touched land.

It looked dead the trees what little there was; were in ruins and soon they were surrounded by demons and dark wizards.

"I told you so" smirked Faith

"Um I uh hi" said Dylan.

"I see the princess has come for a visit tell me who did that to your wings" smirked a demon.

"I did" smirked Mitch.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" snapped Michel.

"Michel calm down ok" whispered Faith.

"Latosa brem legrea" said Faith soon she glowed and then stopped.

It means light and dark

"Finally now who wants to stand in the way of a powerful witch who can now use the light in dark powers" smirked Faith who took a step foreword and everyone took a step back.

They walked to the gates.

"METO BONO" he bellowed and the gates opened they walked thru then they shut.

Means open up)

They walked towards a castle.

"Where are we" asked Ginny.

"Magica" smiled Faith "My home"

It was huge there was the castle and little houses tucked in around it and to the east there was a forest and just before it a little swimming pond, too the west there was a lake not to big but not to small and to the north was the gates of Stareda and to the south the castle.

And as the 11 teens walked towards the castle 12 people or things walked towards them.

Rick was in front followed by Mitch who had somehow ended up there, 3 vampires and 7 demons.

"Hey guys wait up" yelled Bobbie.

"Cass hurry up" said Faith and soon the armies were no more then 10 feet apart.

Faith and Rick looked at each other and glared.

Mitch and Michel glared.

Bobbie glared at a Vampire so did Kyle and Robert, the rest at a demon.

"Testa Lembo" said Faith

It means get ready

The fight was on…


	14. Fight for Freedom

Fight for Freedom.

Soon spells, weapons, Kicks and punches were thrown around.

Faith and Rick were in a headed battle, Mitch and Michel were fighting, Bobbie was kicking the vampire's ass, and everyone was doing fine.

Soon all the vampire's and Demons were down and all that was left was the fight between, Faith and Rick, Mitch and Michel.

Michel got Mitch down and knocked him out but Faith and Rick were no where to be found.

"You're not going to win" laughed Rick as he pulled out Amethyst.

Faith was starting to fall when she turned into her Angelss form and she smirked.

"I may not be abele to use the light and dark but my angelss powers work fine" she smirked happily.

"But can they defeat me" he smirked.

"They can and they will" she smirked.

They got into a heated battle and soon they were on, spells and muggle ways were thrown into this heated battle like mere words each kick each spell was a word said against each other meant to degrade and destroy them.

There was a soft thud was heard and someone with silver hair fell.

The other fell to there knee's.

Ginny came running around.

"FAITH" she yelled

"I had to" she cried and Ginny came and in gulped her in a hug.

Ricks lifeless form laid there on the ground.

After that Hermione, Ginny, Faith and Draco sneaked away they went to freedom.

They walked in and as soon as they did there clothes didn't change.

They walked up to the hill and Faith kissed Ginny and Draco kissed Hermione.

They congered up sleeping bags and Hermione and Draco slept by the woods Ginny and Faith on the hill.

"Promise that no matter what when we leave freedom we'll always be there for each other" said Faith.

They all nodded.

"And that if one of us needs help we'll be there" said Faith

They all nodded again.

Faith smiled ands fell asleep.

The end


End file.
